Visitors from the past
by mischy22
Summary: Jaenelle is met by a visitor. who is she and what could she possibly want? whos to say , but Witch dose not like her.
1. Chapter 1

**The names and places do not belong to me. They belong to Anne Bishop and the world of the Black Jewels.**

* * *

**The story starts off a bit dark for that reason I have rated it the way that I have. Also for things that go on in later chapters.**

**Jaenelle is met by a visitor, one who she had never met before. And one that she just don't like. What could the woman want and who could stop her from getting everything she has planned?**

**R&r always welcome.**

* * *

The whip hissed through the air then landed sharply on his skin. His eyes were shut so not to see the all too glee filled smile of the queen who was now tormenting him. Trying to keep the sobs from his voice, he said fifteen. Fifteen lashes so far and all landing near his organ and yet he hadn't screamed as he wanted and all being kept track of by his count. A count he was now scared to miss.

Again, the whip hissed before landing on his already torn skin. Sixteen he said now in a weak trembling voice.

His mind drifted back. How had he gone from being the warlord prince of Dhemlan to now being beaten by a queen who was worse than any that Terreille had ever known? And why shouldn't this queen be worse after all she was Witch, and may the darkness be merciful because she was his wife.

Seventeen. The tears started now. She was no longer letting the whip only cut through his front but had now moved to his back. Had moved to an area that was already beyond bruised and too sore that even the gentlest of touches had brought tears to his eyes.

Eighteen. His mind wondered back to just a few months ago. He was sitting in his and Jaenelle's sitting room holding her as she read. His mouth caressing her neck his teeth nibbling her ears all the while his hands caressed every part of her body that was within reach. Annoyed she snapped the book closed then all too playfully had said, "How am I ever going to finish reading this if you never let me read more than a page at a time."

He had pulled her back into his chest so that he could give her the longest of passionate kisses before softly saying, "You read a full chapter last night, I thought."

It wasn't his fault that he found her irresistible, it was hers, after all why would she expect him not to touch or caress when all she was wearing was a very shear dress. Her eyes flickered with desire. This was their playtime anyhow and she did want him as much as he wanted her, besides it wasn't like either of them needed to be anywhere today.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck in the most seductive of ways while her fingers toyed with his dark black hair, Beal all too softly tapped on their door. She would have ignored it but he didn't seem to be leaving and his presences was ruining the mood anyhow. Calling in a house robe she dryly said, "What is it Beal?"

Slowly the door open just enough for their butler to speak clearly, without actually seeing either of them. In a very level voice and knowing Daemon was about to explode because his time with his Lady had been interrupted he said, "There is a woman who would like to see you, Lady."

Daemon's face was mixed annoyance and something close to his court mask. Yet he had managed not to voice his opinion since the woman clearly expected to live long enough to speak to his lovely wife.

Looking into his golden eyes she all too calmly said, "We can continue in a few moments."

"Of course sweetheart, just as soon as your guess is gone." Besides it would give him time to light a few candles and slip on his tight leather pants that she enjoyed oh so much.

"I'll see who it is and then I'll be back. After all it's not that she needed to speak to the queen since one does not live here."

Any other time he would have argued with her but it didn't suit him just then so he let the conversation die. After all, the sooner she saw to whomever it was the sooner he could get what he wanted.

* * *

A short time later Jaenelle all too gracefully slipped into the receiving room and was met by a very elderly woman. Her back was hunched over and she leaned heavily on a black wood cane, a carrion crow was made into the handle. But it wasn't her appearance that had captured her attention it was her scent: black widow and the tan skin and gold eyes told she was of one of the long lived races. Her appearance said she was probably older then the High Lord.

In a very respectable voice Jaenelle spoke to the woman, "What do I owe the pleaser of your company, sister?"

The woman's gazed fell right on Jaenelle's face then in a very feeble voice she began to speak, "I have a gift for you lady. One you may need."

A gift? She loved gifts but something inside of her screamed not to trust the woman though she couldn't understand why. She obviously was Kaeleer born and did wear a fiery red jewel. Cautiously she asked, "What kind of gift?"

"The realm would like to see your heir born Lady. This tonic will help."

To that she snorted, "Many thanks but really I don't…" her voice trailed off as the cut glass jar caught her attention.

"The jar is very pretty is it not?"

It was like holding a shimmering object up in front of a playful kitten. She wanted the jar though she really couldn't understand why she was compelled to take it. "I've never seen anything quite so …"

The elderly woman held it to the light and let it glitter as she did. "If you take the tonic Lady you may keep the jar as well."

"You said it will help me conceive?"

"Your heir, Lady one who will rule long after you no longer do. One that will share your lover's bloodline."

Compulsively she held out her hand, "Alright." The tonic had no flavor but made her crave things that she shouldn't have.

Witch felt the change. Not poison but something very old. In her deepest midnight voice she said, "What did you do?"

"The only way for your child to be born is by the blood being spilled by your Consort. Really, Lady you should know that. After all males are expendable."

"You won't-"

"Get away with this? I already have. By time the tonic wears off your child will be born and there will be on less black jeweled prince." Slowly she stepped over to Jaenelle who was clearly trying to fight the tonic. Clearly trying to fight something that without the Ebon Jewel that she should be wearing she would never be able to. "Now go to your husband Lady. I believe his blood is calling to you."

She stood there frozen as the old crone slowly made her way out of the Hall. Stood their understanding why Beal hadn't left after he had realized what she and Daemon were doing.

_Completion spell. It had to be_.

She would fight this. She had to then when she was stable, she would find that piece of rotted flesh and feed her to the hell hounds and if anything remained of her she would let the High Lord handle it. Not because she had tricked her into drinking this … well she didn't know what to call it and poison didn't seem to fit… but because she had wanted to kill Daemon.

Daemon. The word filled her head. He could help her fight this. He _did_ wear the darker jewel and his power _was_ just a bit darker than his father's. Yes… he could help her… she hoped.

* * *

Too slowly, she made her way to their suite. Cursed the servants for not being there, she could have sent one of them to the Keep and another to her brother. Curse them all for playing least in sight.

Reaching the bedroom door, she swung it open and was met by his gaze. Witch smiled under the flesh. He knew something was wrong. That look of intent in his eyes told her that he did. But her smile soon faded as the flesh began to crave, as that lusty scent filled the air. She wanted to scream out from the abyss when she felt Daemon's hands caress the body.

After nearly three years together, she would think he would know if he was in bed with something other than Witch. She could see now that he didn't.

* * *

Witch had always brought out the Sadist, but this? His heartbeat faster, Jaenelle had never been this forcing about things that happen in bed. She had never used her claws to do more than show him that she could protect herself if she needed, and the fact that she was now…

It took a long moment for his mind to catch up with him. Even longer for him to find what was wrong. He was in bed with Witch but not the part of her he normally was. No this was the side of her that was… was… he didn't dare think it. Jaenelle wasn't cruel or manipulative. No, this wasn't his wife. It couldn't be.

Being passive had kept him alive but hadn't kept him from being ridden too hard. His nerves were frayed and his body ached. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't find a reason for it. There was no web wrapped around his wife, no reason for her to be acting like this. Slowly he got out of bed and stumbled to the balcony. It was night now and he knew who he could ask for help, he just hoped Jaenelle's actions today hadn't been because of something he had done.

* Father?* he tried to call out and failed. Why couldn't he find the communication thread?

He looked over at Jaenelle who was still fast asleep. Then all too quietly went into his room. His hand shook slightly but he took his gold ring out of his dresser and placed it around his organ. All too quickly placed a sight shield around it. He wasn't sure what good it would do but knew someone would have to wear a jewel darker then black to see it.

After a moment he found the strength to call out using it. All of Jaenelle first circle still wore their rings. He knew this for a fact. So why couldn't he feel any of them? Not his friends, his brother or any of the coven. Hell he couldn't even feel Jaenelle who was in the next room. His only thought something was wrong with him.

* * *

Jaenelle woke with a hunger for something that wasn't right. She wanted flesh, more than that, she wanted blood. Fresh, warm blood that was still flowing from the body. There was something else she wanted, she wanted to hear the prince who had left his seed inside her beg for forgiveness.

She found him in his sitting room pacing. A black shield was around the room but she could remove the door to see inside. All too softly she crooned, "Are you trying to hide from me prince?"

He knew that look. Had seen it a thousand times in the last 1700 years. Had seen it before being dragged out and beaten. Had seen it before a burst of pain was sent through the ring he had been forced to wear. If this wasn't his wife and his queen he would have killed her just because of that look. Forcing himself to be calm, he finally spoke, "Something wrong Lady."

"NO, prince there is nothing wrong. Well unless you consider leaving your seed inside me wrong."

The way she said it sent a chill up his spine. No something was terribly wrong and he was not dropping his shield until he knew what. "I can't seem to reach your brother. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Of course I would. Only my first circle would be able to reach another member of my first circle. Now lower the shield prince." Her voice held a matter of fact tone mixed with a playful pout.

He wanted to curse, and her calling him prince was making is blood turn to ice. Yet he managed to stay calm as he said, "And when did I lose the privilege of being first circle, Lady?"

"When you left your seed. Now lower the shield."

Something flashed in her eyes and for once, it wasn't dark chasms or the sign that it was Witch. No whatever it was seemed much worse. Gritting his teeth, he snapped, "When the sun shines in hell."

"That can be arranged."

Mother night. He knew he could keep the shield up for a week or better if nothing drained it. Longer if he had to. But the venom that was in her voice was really starting to bother him. Not to mention that he had no way to contact his brother or his father to help him deal with her at the moment. "I thought you wanted a child Lady."

"Oh but I do. It's a shame really that you won't ever see it born."

Now he knew what was wrong… she had clearly lost her mind. "I won't?"

"Have you never wondered why of all the Witch's of the past none of them had children." He only gazed at her unwilling to let her scare him. "The consorts wanted to live more than they wanted to give their queen a child."

The floor seemed to disappear from beneath him. She had to be lying. Had to be, there was no other explanation. No there was one… as farfetched as it seemed. This wasn't his wife and this was some sort of hellish nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

For three days, he stayed behind his shield. For three days, she had scratched at it and filled his head full of doubts. For three days, she had told him that if he didn't drop the shield and do as she said she wouldn't make his death more painful then it needed to be. Had told him that she would let him become demon dead just do the High lord could rip his mind apart.

He didn't want to harm her but hell every day she seemed to be getting more volatile and worse now there were small holes forming in his shield. In another day it would fall, he knew it would and his black would be drained. His red was still able to be called in but wouldn't be much good not when she could reach the Ebon Gray if she chose to. Although that would mean her losing the child and he wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him if she did.

As darkness turn to morning, his shield fell and he had never felt so weak or scared. Right before she drew upon him, he vanished his jewels and his rings. The ring of honor may not work for him but he wasn't handing it over either.

He stood in the center of his room as he allowed her to all too causally step up to him. Stood there as she slapped his cheek. Only moved when he saw her all too sharp claws coming towards his face. Coldly he said as he grabbed her wrist, "I won't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice. After all war lord princes are expendable."

His heart sank and all he could say was, "Father will have something to say about this."

"Raise your hand to stop me again and he will."

* * *

He wasn't sure what had happen after that nor was he sure that he ever wanted to know. But one moment he had been standing there in his white silk shirt and ruffled black trousers and the next… he was chained in what could only be explained as a dungeon. His hands were bound above his head and his feet were barely touching the cold ground. No, he didn't remember coming here on his own but he knew Jaenelle could never have tied him like this by herself either.

Slowly his eyes adjusted, as did his skin. As he shivered, he began to realize that his clothing had been stripped away. Taking a long breath to steady himself he looked around. The walls were stone, slick from moister and moss covering them. Underground then. How wonderful. He tried to turn his body to find the stairs. Wasn't really shocked when he found that they had been dug out rather than built from stone or wood. His mind raced. This wasn't just a dungeon but it would be his tomb. His grave and no one would ever know he was there.

His eyes closed only for a moment. He needed to stay calm. He needed to think. More than that he needed to get out of this and find out what had happen to his sweet ,loving, caring wife.

Something sharp ran down his back and legs. He caught himself just before he cried out.

"Tsk. Tsk. And I thought it would be so much harder to get a slave to scream."

It wasn't Jaenelle's voice. It was much too elderly sounding for that. But then again it wasn't a voice he recognized either. "Who are you?"

"An old friend of your father's. Don't worry prince when he finds you're here… well you'll be long gone before then."

His stomach churned just as his eyes lost focus. He wasn't sure who this woman was but he was damn well going to find out. And when he did… Oh, the things he could do to her. All the wonderful deadly things that were the reasons that the blood in Terreille had called him the Sadist.

* * *

Time had passed slowly, or at least he thought it did since he had no way to tell the time or how long he had been down there. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't do this much longer. He couldn't bare the pain that now seem not to end. He couldn't stand to hear his queen call him a slave not one more time. The only thing that had kept him passive had been the one small fact that he couldn't call in his jewels and now he was too weak to even try.

Jaenelle slowly stepped down the murky steps. The smell of rotted blood and stale urine hit her the moment the hidden door had been open. The smell of other odors followed causing her stomach to jerk. Today she was going to end this. She grew tired of coming down here and hearing his screams just wasn't worth her time any longer. No today would be his last day. Or so she told herself.

Her fingers traced an open and infected swore on his back and a smile bloomed on her face as she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Sleep well my prince?"

He wanted to say, "Go to hell." Would have if he didn't know how he would be punished. Instead, he meekly said, "As well as I could."

"Since you've behaved so well I'll let you choose your death."

All he could do was swallow. One small chance. "At my Father's hands." It didn't matter that she had told him that the High Lord was waiting for him in hell. Didn't matter that she had him convinced that he had signed his death warrant. All that matter was that the man would end his suffering quickly.

* * *

Witch paced through the mist. She could hear Daemon's pleas for help. Could hear him screaming into the night, and had been defenseless to help. Well that ended now. The flesh held the child. Well that was just fine but that too ended now. She had been working to free herself and her child. Working even harder to find a way to help her husband and now had figured it out.

Gathering every bit of strength that she could she pulled the child to her. She could feel it's power and knew what the old crone wanted. The child would be strong. It's power coming from both her and Daemon. And she understood something else… the flesh won't survive the delivery. Not like this. Not while being controlled by that tonic.

Enough was enough. The twilight's dawn wasn't strong enough to burn the tonic off but her jewels would be. She never wanted this. She had wanted to live a simple life next to Daemon. She wanted to let this power only exist here in the misty place. Well she had her child now and if she was going to be its mother she would need her jewels to hold both it and save Daemon.

She looked down at the bottomless chasm. Her web was there. Her jewels were there.

Daemon's screams were around her.

"Mother night help me." She said to herself as she took one-step off the cliff and landed all too gently on her web.

* * *

"Fine you may die by your Father's hands but I'll make sure you can't beg for mercy. Now count."

At twenty lashes, something changed. The scent of room became heavy. His head rolled to one side before drooping down. He never saw Witch standing before him. Never saw her eyes glittering with cold rage. Never felt his body falling to the blood soaked ground when the chains around his wrist were released.

Her clawed hand rested on his blood covered chest. His heart was strong but beating all too fast. He needed help, and he needed it now.

Cold rage, anger and something darker flowed on the threads that were darker then Red. It was a call for battle and she knew her first circle and her coven would be primed and ready for a fight in less than a heartbeat. In fact she counted on it.

* * *

Lucivar was outside his home chopping more firewood. Not that he needed it but it was giving him something to do. His brother wasn't anywhere in Kaeleer and he knew his brother hadn't left. Then his sister, His lovely sister ,oh how he wanted to throttle her right now for telling him that she and Daemon had decided it was best not to remain together. No explanation, no warning just her softly saying that Daemon didn't want the child. And the way she had shrugged it off like it was nothing… no throttling both of them sounded too good right now.

It was a bunch of shit. Unfortunately, he couldn't dent his brother's head since he couldn't seem to find the son of a whoring bitch. But when he did…

The ax came down into the wood just as a hum coursed through his ring of honor. Three years and he hadn't felt it do that. Really hadn't felt it since the unicorns were…

His eyes glazed as he tried to find where it was coming from. He turned to face the Keep then towards her cabin. Something else flowed on the thread. Not just queens rage but …

He cursed. His queen wasn't calling him to battle Witch was. And the Lady was not pleased.

* * *

Chaosti felt the hum and was standing fully emerged on the killing field before he felt Lucivar's warning. *Not the queen. Witch.*

Before racing to the landing web, he sent the message to the males he could reach. And to those in the coven who still wore their rings.

He waited only long enough for Gabrielle to join him. Waited only long enough to make sure both of their weapons were well within reach then was off to face whatever the Lady needed.

* * *

Aaron was playing with is daughter one moment and was ready to kill the next. He focused long enough to call out for someone to take his daughter and stand guard. He snarled when his wife joined him but this call was meant for all of them not just the first circle. Besides, queen's rage was always worse and he was sure hers would be needed.

* * *

Both the High Lord and Lucivar landed outside the cabin about the same time. Neither could see anything wrong, but both felt the witch storm that was beneath their feet. Following the intensity of the feeling, they found the dugout steps and the door that would have been hidden if it had been closed.

Saetan put his arm across his son's chest preventing him from going any further. Then bent down stroking a web that he knew all too quickly had not built by his daughter. He would find out soon enough who had made it, but for now, he tore it to shreds so that they could cross without trouble.

Lucivar hiss knowing that the steps went into the ground. Proceeded to go down them only because his queen was summoning him. Taking a breath, he nearly gagged. If he hadn't been already standing on the killing field the smell would have put him there. Moreover, the smell, the stale rotted smell of death was from Daemon. That was enough to put him racing down the steps and coming face to face with Witch in all her glory. Looking past her, he saw what couldn't possibly be his brother. Whatever it was, it couldn't be alive, that he was sure of.

His eyes focused on what laid in front of him although it was hard to tell blood from the red haze that was covering his eyes. He paused only long enough to watch as the body drew an uneven breath.

"Lady." His voice waivered just a bit. There was no reason for Janelle to shed her husk. Less for Witch to calling her friends to battle. Unless… no who would be foolish enough to harm Daemon?

"My prince needs help." Her eyes glanced back over to Daemon.

Ice coated the walls and his voice was colder still. "What happen to my son?"

"Not now Prince. First he gets to a healing room then you may go hunting."

Morghann and Gabrielle were there a moment later. "Mother night." They both said it nearly in unison. The sight of the body on the ground and the knowledge that it was Daemon … it was enough for them to step away from the rage.

"Take him to the Keep-"

"Lady if I may. My Eyrie is closer." Well not really but Daemon would wake better in a place he was comfortable in and knew without needed to ask any questions.

Witch nodded then placed her hand to her stomach as she felt it jerk. She wouldn't lose this child and she would be damn if she was going to lose her love. Coldly she spoke, "Prince SaDiablo your talents will be needed shortly." She saw the cold return to his eyes then quickly added, "Not for your son. For the one who tried to kill him."

"I'll remain with the prince till then Lady."

"Of course. Prince Yaslana, take whoever you require and –"

"Just show me what they look like, Lady." Assuming of course there was more then one.

The image formed in his mind. He wanted to laugh, and then what he needed to know filled his thoughts. Black widow. Someone who was familiar with the High Lord. Worse still, she was going to kill his queen, his sister. He let out a low growl and was up the steps a moment later. The first circle in tote and all of them well beyond enraged.

* * *

Daemon's body had been wrapped in blankets that were taken from Jaenelle's cabin. Then the healers hurried and got him to the eyrie. They were going to put him in the cabin but thought better of it. It was too close to where this had happen and if, by some mishap, he didn't make it Jaenelle would never find a moments rest while there. Not that anyone thought she would anyways. Not now. Not with Daemon's blood soaking the ground.

Marian's eyes widened when she saw what they were bringing into her home. She trembled as she watched the coven file in, in a funeral percussion march. Did her best not to think after that.

Water needed boiled. Clean cloths would be needed both to wash him and to bandage what they could.

The queens and Marian worked in silence. None wanted to voice what they feared. And none wanted to cause the High Lord more cause to worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed before Witch came out from what was now Daemon's room. Her skin and golden mane were covered in blood. Her faced was tear stained. Her midnight voice quivered, "He will heal. I swear he will." Her eyes held all the confidence that she could find but her words were directed at the High Lord with an underlining message. Daemon would heal or the witch storm of three years ago would seem tame in comparison.

Saetan held out his arms to her. He always knew who and what laid beneath the flesh what he needed to know was why now she chose to show everyone else. "Witch child tell me what happen."

Her deep sapphire eyes looked up at him. Tears once again rolled down her face. "I was tricked. I didn't want the tonic but I drank it anyways. I did this. I didn't want to but-"Her voice gave way to sobs.

"We'll sort this out, Lady. For now I think you need …" he looked her over he had seen this side of her once before. It was a side a father didn't need to see, "… something to cover you for now."

She only nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen where Marian was trying to put together a meal for all her guess.

His voice was soft, "Marian sweetheart do you think you can find the lady something to wear?"

Her eyes looked at Witch. Then she nodded. There was no need to speak when she knew her worry would be heard in her voice regardless of what she said.

* * *

It was nearly dark when Lucivar and the rest of the still enraged males finally found the crone. Well past twilight when they dragged her unconscious body back to the eyrie. They would have killed her but they wanted to make sure all her debts were paid for , and killing her after what she had tried to do … it seemed to merciful.

All the windows were bright with light. It was going to be a long night. That they all knew. Longer still would be helping Daemon to heal.

The door to the eyrie blew open as Lucivar shoved the black widow through it. He didn't care if he was gentle or not. Her life was forfeit the moment she had laid her sights on his brother's death. The fact that she was still alive… well she wouldn't be soon enough.

"How's my brother?" his voice still held anger but he needed to know… wanted to know if he could kill the bitch now.

Gabrielle came out from the hallway that led to Lucivar's room. "He's resting in your room for now. It's best if he doesn't move."

"You mean isn't move." He tried to correct her. Should have known better.

Solemnly she said, "No prince I said what I meant."

Lucivar scanned the room. The healers weren't in the room, his very pregnant queen wasn't there nor his father. Swallowing hard he asked, "Where is…" he let the question linger.

"The Lady is helping Karla with a charm. I rather not say what it will do. Everyone else is with Daemon. Prince I wouldn't press the High Lord."

He turned just enough to see Chaosti beside him, "Prince, you take care of the bitch for now. I wouldn't want her death to be premature."

"Oh of course not. That just would do." He stopped and smiled a bit. You could almost see the idea forming in his mind before he said. "We could give her to Grandmammy Teele. I bet she would love to dent her head for a while."

He didn't respond. Whatever the boyos did with her he didn't care just as long as she didn't meet her death until he knew the extent of his brother's injuries.

* * *

Saetan sat next to his son all too softly patting down his sweat covered hair. He had been in there since Witch had come out in tears. Had quietly slipped in while Marian was helping to find her something to wear. Was now under no circumstance leaving until his son, his mirror, was awake and was aware that he was safe. Probably wouldn't leave even then. Or at least wouldn't without a very good reason.

The healers had worked around him bandaging, dressing placing salve on wounds and cleaning out debris from others. They had done so for hours it seemed and were just now satisfied that they had done enough for tonight. Morghann Looked up and saw Lucivar standing in the doorway. Slowly she brought her finger to her lips for him to remain quite then gestured for him to enter.

Before leaving the room herself she softly said, "Remember how fragile Jaenelle was after the purge?" Lucivar only nodded. "He's worse Prince. Much worse."

Lucivar took a seat on the other side of the bed. He remained quite after seeing both grief and cold rage in his father's eyes. Keeping his movements very slow and very deliberate, he started to reach for the cover to bring it up around Daemon's shoulder. Stopped when his father grabbed his wrist.

In a course voice he spoke, "Don't."

"Father?"

"Around his shoulders and back…" his voice trailed off, he couldn't tell Lucivar how bad. Didn't want to put words to what he had seen. A moment passed before he spoke again, "Did you find the bitch?"

"She's with Chaosti."

"Stay with your brother. If he wakes…" there were tears in his eyes. 1700 years of worry and thanking the darkness every day that his son was still alive… and now the very real possibility that he wouldn't be in the morning… it was too much. "Keep him still."

He didn't want to leave but wasn't going to let the bitch walk around thinking that she had won. Oh no, he was going to make sure he paid not for just using his queen to harm his son but tempting to harm her as well.

* * *

Lucivar sat doing nothing more than watching his brother take very slow, very jagged breaths for a few moments after his father had left them. 1700 years of seeing men beaten, watching, as they had been tortured until they died… memories filled his head. He needed to know how bad. Ever so gently, he pulled the light fabric blanket down to Daemon's knees. Everything from his shoulders down was covered in bandages, even his fingers were wrapped lightly; probably to keep him from scratching. Or he hoped that was the reason. Even so, just knowing that his brother needed to be bandaged at all it was enough to tell him what he needed to know… there was nothing he could do to the witch that his father and sister couldn't do better.

Daemon woke slowly as a tear ran down his face before he could blink it back. His body felt as if he had been set on fire then had been left that way. Then on top of that, he could still feel the cat's claws ripping everything under his flesh. They were lighter now but he knew they were still doing damage there and leaving wounds that would never heal. Or so he thought.

Pulling him from his own thoughts, he felt a warm strong hand stroke his cheek. A hand that was so softly removing the tear that had slipped from his bruised eyes. Startled at not being alone as he thought, his eyes fluttered open.

The room was lit all too eerily. Shadows bounced of the stone walls, and the man next to him look more like a fairytale demon that mothers used to scare their children then his brother. It took him too long for his mind to understand that the man next to him was there offing comfort and not to harm him further. Took him longer to understand that Lucivar was actually terrified. Over what he never did understand.

Trying to take a jagged breath, he too softly spoke, "Luc-"

Lucivar winced. The woman who had started this was already in their father's custody. Jaenelle -no not Jaenelle, it wasn't right to use that name on Witch, not when he wasn't sure if the name only belonged to the husk or both – was helping Karla unravel the spells she had been using on Daemon, so he couldn't exactly be too upset with her. He would be however if his brother got even a hair worse.

"Rest bastard."

The pain had to be making hear things. Had to be since his brother's voice never trembled like that. Yes, that had to be the explanation. "Can't make… transition."

Fear, panic and a whole on slot of emotions that were unhealthy for any eyrien coursed through him. His wings snapped out knocking the night lamp of the side table along with his ale. Neither of which he cared about. Rage had no use in this room so he sent what he wanted through his ring. Gabrielle and Morghann were tearing into the room no more than a second latter. Both stopped short when they saw Lucivar's wings uncoiled and flickering under his duress.

In her softest voice, one that had been labeled long ago as queen-soothing—male-temper, Gabrielle spoke, "Prince you're doing your brother no good by scaring him further." Not to mention us.

"He… he said…"

Morghann was around the bed and forcing a drink of something into his hands before he became any further unstable. Silently she thought, "Mother night help up if his chalice snaps over this." She couldn't help but think it. Not when seeing his brother like this was obviously doing more than just bringing out fear of what had happen now. No, it had to be triggering his own memories, and not good ones from the way he was reacting.

Gabrielle sat close to Daemon on the bed then very carefully lifted his head as a flask was held to his lips. "It will help with the pain."

The first sip he took he started coughing. It wasn't because his throat was sore and he had to drink, but because the stuff tasted like fire and was colder then winter. "Strong." He finally managed to say with a wheeze after drinking another few sips.

"Of course prince. Now you can lay there all fuzzy numb and stop terrifying your brother more."

His tongue felt thick but he managed to say, "Terrify?" he wasn't doing anything to terrify anyone. A sideways glaze at Lucivar told him different.

* Lucivar is going to hold your hand now. Just be still Daemon.*

His vision blurred as the voice echoed in his mind. Then just before sleep took him, he felt his brother's shaking hand take his. Somehow, when he woke he would make this right for his brother. After all what good was an eyrien warrior who was on the brink of hysteria?

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Khary asked as the girls came back into the living room.

"Daemon?"

"No, Lucivar." Khary paused before adding, "Well Daemon too. But since you said once that he would heal…" his voice trailed off as the High Lord stood in the doorway.

Morghann locked her eyes with those very cold, very glazed eyes. "If you're going be all snarly you can do it out here."

"Lady I have no intention of…."

"Prince SaDiablo Leash it." That midnight voice filled the room.

"Lady?" what else could he say to that. He wouldn't have went into his son's room till his temper was well leashed or coated with something but then again he hadn't expected to be dealing with Witch who had been going through bits of rage and crying fits herself.

"One dark jeweled prince on the verge of hysterics is far more than enough right now."

Saetan's heart sank as he was nearly helped into a seat. "What happen?"

"Daemon thought he would scare Lucivar. I'll dent his head later since it seemed to work."

Every one turned to Gabrielle who was being much too calm.

"What? It's the truth of it. Daemon said he couldn't make the transition. As if we would _let_ him try to do something so stupid before he had a chance to heal... and of course Lucivar is … well I think he needs sleep."

"Daemon is…"

"Oh it's alright uncle Saetan really. Daemon is resting and I told Lucivar he could fuss. Well that is when he wakes since the tonic Morghann gave him will make him sleep for a while." Or a week if he had drained the flask. Not that she was going to tell anyone that right now. Especially when the High Lord was looking at her with too much interest.

Sputtering now he said, "You told…"

A wicked smile bloomed on the girls faces, "Daemon can think of it as punishment for not shielding. Besides what is the worse Lucivar can do right now?"

Saetan wouldn't say it. He would give the little darlings a moment of illusions but he would not say it. His only thought was he better be there when both of his children woke. And may the darkness be kind because Lucivar when he was given the permission to fuss was worse when he was just doing it on his own. Marian could have told them that.

Pulling him back to the present Khary asked, "Should someone Tell Tersa about…. Well we were thinking…"

Tersa? Mother night. How would anyone explain this to her. Well Lucivar might be able to. Then again … who's to say she wouldn't try to attack Witch right now for harming her son? Why couldn't the bitch just left things alone? Why? "If you think you can tell her without distressing her."

* * *

Tersa stood outside her cottage. The night was calling to her. Her boy should have come today, but he hadn't and her winged one should have visited hours ago… no something was wrong. It had to be since both seemed to visit more often these days. Well not really Daemon since she had been waiting for his visit now for weeks. So something was wrong and the night knew what.

She made a small web, not on a frame but connected it to two of the post of her porch then stood back to read it. The boys were ready to come home and they were needed here. What boys? Her boys were home.

She was on the winds on her way to that answer long before anyone thought about troubling her with news about Daemon. Long before she really knew where it was that she was heading.


	4. Chapter 4

Tersa stood on the flag stone court yard looking all too long at what appeared to be a very old eyrie. She had been here before. Though that had been when she was a child. The men who lived here had been kind to her mother and to her. Had hidden her when she had made the offering for her birthright ceremony. Then later had given her a place to stay after she had been broken. She had never told anyone about them but she knew they could help her boy. Blood recognizes blood and there was too much of a tie not to recognize this particular bond.

A tall man with broad shoulders and dark black hair that was just starting to turn gray at the temples, stepped just outside of the cottage and into the shadow, so not to be directly into day's sun. It would make him weak and give such a nasty headache if he tried to be out here during his resting hours but he would meet her. Had to know why she was there. In a rough voice that came from being waken up he slowly said, "Tersa?"

She noticed his long narrow face and deep gold eyes. Looked closer at how his brow furrowed while he was looking at her. Then let a grin form on her face when she saw his gray jewel handing from his gold chain. "The boy needs you now. It's time for you to go."

"Darling, what boy? _Whose_ boy?"

Tersa ran her fingers though her already tangled hair. How to word it for him to understand? No, not him the winged one would understand better. "Your brother, he's up?"

The man turned slightly to acknowledge the cabin. "He's still awake." _and wondering why your here during the day. No we're both wondering about that. Hell's fire where have you been for the past nearly two decades?_ Neither question he would ask now. Nor would he ever get a real answer for. After all time didn't pass the same way in the twisted Kingdom as it did for everyone else.

She didn't say anything else just slipped past him and into the cabin that was much bigger then what the outside showed. In fact the illusions spells that had been weaved into the stone and walls were holding quite nicely even now.

Locking eyes with the eyrien who understood her best she said, "My boy needs you."

His dark, membranous wings snapped out and in a deep voice that was still soft asked, "And when did you have a boy?" Meaning who was he going to gut for using her that way. Not to mention why was he just finding out about it?

"Blood recognizes blood. You Will Help The Boy." She spoke the last part spacing out the words. Her eyes never left his. Then she smiled when he started to curse.

"_Blood recognizes blood_." he muttered along with some very creative words then he gasped, "Mother night what did you do?"

Tersa waved dismissively. "You go now."

The other one came up behind her and slid his hands over her shoulders. Not in a sexual way but more of a brotherly manner. "You remember the spell your mother taught you. The web for dreams and visions?"

Her fingers caressed an un-jeweled chain that held her hourglass pendant. "I remember." Her voice no longer sounded broken but showed a glimpse of whom and what she had been before. Then she turned to face the male who was behind her. Hesitantly her fingers caressed his gold chain lifting it just a bit. Lifting it enough to show a small crystal attached by a small ring that was hidden by his shirt.

He nodded in agreement, "Use the web so we can meet this boy. Then…" he sighed, "…we'll meet his flesh after the sun falls." Assuming that this 'boy' was nearby and they don't have to ride the winds very far.

"Draca will tell you how to find the boy." She turned but stopped just before she reached the doorway. She didn't turn to face the two men but she managed to speak loud enough for them to hear, "You have been missed."

* * *

The two men stared at each other of a long time. _Draca_? She had said _Draca_ and the only person they knew that held that name lived at the Keep. Even riding the winds it would take several hours to get there.

The non-winged man groaned, "Can we go back to not remembering where we were raised?"

"Not a chance. Three years ago when the spell - or web or whatever the bitch used to cloud or minds – broke we _knew_ we would have to go back sooner or later."

"Feels like walking into a battlefield again. And I don't like it."

"No puppy what you don't like is _you're_ going to have to talk to the High Lord… Soon."

"Prick." _Of course he would bring that up. It wasn't like he would have to face his father anytime soon._

A wicked smile formed on the eyrien's face, "Can't help it if I'm right."

* * *

Kalush softly knocked on Tersa's cabin door. Her soft brown hair blew in the night's air. She waited for a moment then knocked again. Her eyes narrowed. If something had happen to Tersa – as strange as she was- she didn't want to think about how Daemon would react let alone Lucivar who was already fighting panic and hot anger. Worried she went over to Manny's.

"At least she opened the door." Kalush thought then smiled. "You haven't seen Tersa have you?"

Her voice was sweet, but the question worried her. "Not since last evening. There's no trouble I hope."

Biting her lip and knowing better then to worry the woman… she took a deep breath. What else could she do but tell her everything. Besides Manny had cared for Daemon and would want to know.

* * *

The door to the eyrie open in an eerie slowness as Tersa came in. She seemed nervous but not distraught. In a soft whisper she spoke, "Where's my boy?"

Aaron slid his hand around her back. No mother should ever have to sit next to her son like this. Not under these circumstances. No, no one should have to keep a vigil over Daemon, he corrected. "He's this way sweetheart."

Chaosti watched the door with narrow eyes. Where was Kalush? A moment later she sent word she was bringing Manny back with her.

Odd but no one questioned it.

* * *

Saetan sat watching both of his sons. Lucivar sat in a chair next to the bed. His body slouched over and his head resting on his arm that was outstretched and laying all to near Daemon's hand. Daemon at least looked comfortable, although if he was or not Saetan did not want to know. It wasn't that he was unkind but he could not bare not one more bit of worry, not when he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold the leash of his temper if knew the truth.

Tersa came in the room with a very stalking king of feline glide. Her gold eyes held worry as much as they held what only could be described as excitement. In a very motherly tone she said, "My boy needs rest now. You and my winged one must leave."

"When Hell froze over." He thought it and bit back the words. No he wouldn't let them slip from his lips, or at least not now. Biting his lower lip he took another look as Tersa. Her green dress was smudged with dirt and was wet at the bottom. Her hair although long and black looked more tangled then it had recently. Yet she stood straight with all the confidantes in the world and she _was_ there because she was Daemon's mother. And as Daemon's mother she _did_ have the right to shoo people out of her son's healing room, although he never thought she would.

Calmly and a very soft masculine purr he said, "Our son is resting…." He stopped when the look in her eyes changed to one that was closer to feral. Then started again, "Lucivar needs to stay. I don't think it would be healthy to move him right now."

Blowing a bit of her tangled hair away from her face she huffed, "Fine. My winged boy can stay. He won't get all snarly while he's sleeping."

* * *

She waited till the High lord was out of the room with the door shutting tight behind him before moving over to the bed. Her fingers lightly touched her son's face. She needed to speak to him so that he understood. Regret of waking him hit her a moment later as tears slid down his face. Softly she placed her finger over his lips beckoning to remain silent.

He only nodded slightly. What else could he do?

Slowly she called in a sliver chain. Dangling at the end was a small piece of cut glass, what looked like a gray ghost like web rested in its center. As carefully as she could she clasped it around his neck then brought his hand of so that he could hold it and feel the web pulsation through the glass.

"It will take you to a special place. You can rest there. The boys will help you."

"The boys?" his voice came out as a whimper as his eyes started to become too heavy.

"Sleep now." her voice not of a broken witch but that of a concerned mother

Anything she said after that he never heard the sleep web was strong and he was not about to fight it.

* * *

He felt like he was falling through the darkness. Kept falling till he realized that he was… till he realized he was deep in the abyss and falling much too fast. The colors whirled by him in a blur till he reached the Red. Then he was able to control his fall, slowly he descended to the Gray web and wrapped himself before dropping down to the Ebon gray. He lingered there briefly before dropping down to the Black. For the first time in so long he felt stable there. Just resting, lingering. The webs were wrapped around him almost a cocooning him. Almost like they had done to Witch all those years ago. Still he didn't understand why he was here.

Coming up from beneath him he heard a deep voice. He knew that voice… but why had Lorn brought him here? His mind raced … was this where he was going to be broken? It wouldn't matter not really, not when his chalice was already so fragile and cracked… it would just mean he wouldn't be much of a threat after…

"You made a more graceful landing thiss time?" his deep voice sounded amused.

"Ah… thank you?" not knowing what else to say Daemon stood there on the black web for a moment before asking, "Lorn, why did you bring me here?"

"Becausse Witch assked. Ssomething about undoing a sspell. My queen ssaid just thiss once."

He was going to ask more about the spell but thought better of it. Asked instead, "Can I ascend now?"

His answer was dark swirls surrounded him till he felt like he was going to be sick. He stood still for a moment trying to figure out where he was. If he hadn't been a black widow and hadn't been taught how to recognize dream and vision webs he never would have understood.

Tersa wanted to tell him something or show him. Either way he had to listen carefully.

Daemon took a few unsure steps as the mist separated to make an opening just big enough to walk through. As he glided past it, the mist closed behind him. In front of him now was a half circle of high back chairs in front of that a sing chair facing the other three. That one was empty.

A male voice called from behind the chairs, "Come sit down puppy. This won't take long."

He knew that voice. Not well, but he knew it. Puzzled he spoke as he took a seat, "Memphis? How?"

"Only two witches I know can seek out whispers. Guess who asked if I could smooth this out for you?"

He almost said "Jaenelle" then thought before saying , "Tersa?"

The other two men looked at him with amused interest. The one who sat to Memphis right – who looked like a younger yet more toned version asked, "So what happen that we have to come back to Kaeleer?"

_Come back_? Who in the name of hell was he? No all things in time and in order. Tersa's web, Tersa's order that's how it had to be.

Before he could speak Memphis answered for him, "Witch was caught in a web. And father … ah… well, if Daemon makes the transition because of this." he paused then quietly added, "Remember what he did to Zuulaman?"

The man's face paled, "Shit."

"Exactly. Besides the puppy here needs a bit of a refresher course on proper court protocol and besides you should know how to treat at least some of the wounds he has."

Daemon shifted in his seat. They were talking about him like he wasn't even there. Damn them both. Damn his brother and… _father_. Memphis said father. "Payton?" his voice came out as a cracked squeak.

"Figured it out that quickly? Hmm and from what the darkness was telling us… ah well I thought I would be dealing with someone a bit more like Tersa."

"And how do you know her?" his eyes narrowed and his voice like his face held a board sleepy tone.

"Puppy we can discuss that later. But I will tell you that as a child she could make my hair stand on end. It's no wonder she was bound to carry the High Lords mirror."

"You knew her… before…"

The surprise and amusement in Daemon's voice surprised him and if anything it would give them something to talk about. "Listen to the healers and don't scare our brother any more. We'll talk soon."

Was the last thing heard before Daemon found himself in a restless sleep.

* * *

**I've been going back through this story and others. upon doing so I have found some errors and also a missing chapter. please bare with me while I fix what I saw then the end of this story will be posted. thank You. and R&r always welcome**


	5. the correct chapter

Daemon woke fighting back sobs. His body felt like it was on fire… no worse … although he couldn't describe what was worse than that. His chest heaved under the pressure of his broken ribs… under the weight of the fluid that was collecting around his lungs. Painfully, hoarsely he cried out, "Pr…k."

"Daemon?" Lucivar woke not really knowing how long he had been asleep, nor did he care. His eyes focused all too quickly. Daemon had slid down in the bed. His head no longer rested on the stack of pillows… the result he clearly couldn't breathe… or at least not well.

Using craft he floated his brother back to the position the ladies had placed him in then checked for any wounds that might have opened up. His head turned to the side so that he could force his stomach back down. The bandages were wet with not blood but other fluids that were normally trapped beneath the skin… and the smell of rot…

Before Lucivar had time to call out for any one Daemon took a very forces breath he needed to say something he only hoped his brother would understand. "Peyton." Another breath and ignoring the tears that swelled in his eyes he whispered, "Coming home."

It was then his breaths stopped and his head rolled to the side the darkness was calling to him and he didn't have the strength nor will to fight.

* * *

*Karla!*

It was night and Lucivar should have been still resting, and Daemon had been fine a few moments ago when she had checked on him… so what in the name…

She burst into the room. Although she was leaning on her cane she still made enough of an entrance to declare that he succeeded in getting her all riled up. Still words failed him.

She was a Daemon's side not a breath later. Using every bit of healing craft she knew she checked his wounds. Calming herself and still wanting to dent Lucivar's head for scaring her half to death she calmly said, " He's fine, Prince."

Fine his brother was not fine. If he was he wouldn't be bleeding and he certainly wouldn't be unconscious. No his brother was anything but _fine_ and he let that be known in his panicked and nearly enraged voice, "He's not…. Look…" Lucivar pointed to the sticky red liquid that laid on the bandage.

Softly she said, "The wounds wouldn't have healed right. We had to…"

Saetan slipped back into the room. A puzzled worried look was held on his face. Where was Tersa? He hadn't seen her leave… then again did it matter right then? Lucivar was flipping through emotions that were unhealthy for any eyrien and it was too obvious Karla was trying to wrap in a spell using her voice. Unfortunately he wore the darker jewel and was clearly too unstable to any such spell to work.

At risk of losing one son because the other was too near panic he did what only he could do… the sleep web snapped around Lucivar hard and fast surprising both himself and Karla. Carefully using crafty to hold his eyrien son he laid him on the floor in front of the hearth. Marian could deal with him later but right now it was the best place to lay him… he hoped.

After the tense moment passed Karla let out a huff. "I really don't know what's worse your son who even in sleep is hell bent to become demon dead … or…" he glanced over at Lucivar," the one who isn't thinking clearly enough to know that I do know what the hell I'm doing."

"Daemon is…?" he let the rest linger not truly knowing what question he wanted to ask to start with.

"Is fine. I swear for a warrior your son needs to learn a few things like the difference between blood and healing salves for one."

That eased the tension enough for him to give a wary smile. "Daemon will be alright." Not so much as a question but a mummer to himself. And it would be something he would keep repeating till it was the truth.

"Let Lucivar get a few hours rest then let him wake. I want to know what Daemon did or said before …" Karla bit her bottom lip. Which she rarely did and only would do if she were truly worried. "… well… before." She wouldn't tell the High Lord that she thought Daemon had said his last words. And she certainly wasn't going to admit anytime soon exactly how bad his son really was. Oh no she was not but she would feed any hope there still was.

* * *

Dawn was just starting to creep over the mountains when Lucivar was brought out of his sleep. Stretching with a yawn he found himself waking on the floor in front of the hearth. Tartly he thought "at least some one covered me up." Although he would have preferred to wake in a bed or at least on a damn couch. Movement caught his attention.

Karla was sitting at the foot of the bed weaving something she could only see.

As he got to his feet he saw Witch sitting all to close top Daemon whispering to him. Saetan was visibly shaken and all to still. In a soft voice Lucivar spoke, "How is he?"

Saetan looked up. All he could do was shake his head. Daemon had gotten worse through the night. It was something that none of the healers even thought possible but it had. His temperature spiked soon after Lucivar had been put to sleep and it only continued to get worse from there. It was now to the point that the only thing that was keeping Daemon alive was what whatever spell or web that the girls had come up with. Either way it was a tremendous risk, and when their powers were drained… he didn't even want to think about what would happen next.

* * *

It had taken all night to reach the Keep and to their surprise Draca was waiting for them in the alter room. Her face held that quite but amused look not that she would say anything. Oh no she just expected them to follow like obedient little puppies. Which despite being over 50,000 years old and war lord Princes they were quit the obedient puppies; at least for her.

Draca turned and looked at the rising sun. The dream weaver had been very clear the boys would be needed before the sun was over the horizon or all would be lost. Well that didn't leave much time and if she had to explain where they needed to go … no that just wouldn't do. Not this time. Oh no she wanted a good seat when the mountain started to come down around her and not stuck in the rubble. To that she smiled to herself. She knew that High Lord and he was about to explode ten times over after he saw his son.

* * *

Marian was in the kitchen preparing a meal for her guest with the help of some of the coven. Even though she had to roll her eyes and not watch as they all too playfully tried to help her. It wasn't their fault. Not really. After all they were queens, powerful energetic queens and none of them had any hearth craft sense among them. At least that was what she kept reminding her self of when the coffee boiled over and the toast burnt the first time and flour… well she didn't know how it wound up on the walls and lightly covering her "helpers" but it was reliving the tension and taking their minds off of what was going on just a few rooms away.

* * *

Aaron looked up again after hearing an almost delighted squeal coming from the kitchen and shook his head. At least the girls weren't all crying and weeping as they were just a few hours ago. He and the rest of the males would have to buy Marian a large box of fudge later to thank her for that. It was as he was thinking to himself that a soft tap came on the door.

Lucivar still had the shields up and Marian could lower them if she wanted but he wanted to see who it was first. Luckily he could just open the door and know nothing could get through it even then.

The woman was heavily cloaked but her eyes. Her very ancient eyes held him. Giving a slight bow he spoke, "Draca."

"The sshield , Prince"

"Of course." He was about to call for Marian when he saw her form the corner of his eye. No words were spoken as the shield fell.

Draca entered flagged by her guess. The one who looked Hayllian although was a warlord prince and wore his gray jewel openly didn't ruffle the males that were in the room too much. But the eyrien on the other hand… from his jaggedly tore trousers that came to his highly toned knees to the way his dark scared wings flared out even at rest … he did get them riled up.

Chaosti called in his hunting belt his forest blue eyes locked with the eyrien. Both of their gray jewels glittered ready for battle. The fact that this eyrien was bringing out the more deadly side of the Dea Al Mon's temper. Aaron softly spoke, "Draca who are these men?"

"The need to ssee the Prince of Ebon Rih and The High Lord."

She sounded amused. Damn her for that. An ancient and timeless queen and knowing Daemon was… Damn her for bringing these men here and sounding amused for it.

Khary slipped down the hall and too softly rapped on the door. He wanted to speak to Lucivar or Saetan and definitely didn't want either of them walking the killing edge before seeing what was in the living room.

The bedroom door slid open just enough For Khary to see into the room but not enough to see Daemon. In his quietest voice he said, "Lucivar, Draca needs to speak to you."

He could have used a spear thread to talk to him… the fact that he hadn't… Lucivar's head snapped to the door. His friend was hiding something. And not very well he might add. Besides everyone knew Draca didn't leave the Keep. Well maybe she did step down to the rot iron gate but not beyond that. Never beyond that.

Still he forced himself to leave the room and see whatever it was Khary was trying to down play.

* * *

A loud crash and the sound of vicious growling had both Witch and the High Lord looking towards the front of the eyrie. Another loud thud this time mixed with the sound of metal clashing and men shouting obstinacies got him moving.

Oh Draca was there alright. Sitting in a high back chair that Marian had bought some time ago, one of her hands balled into a loose fist and coving a smile and the other laid across her middle. All the while Lucivar and another Eyrien were circling around the living room knocking over anything in their path and nearly destroying everything Marian placed where she had wanted it. The look on her face told exactly what she thought about that. The fact that both Sabrina and Kalush were holding her back and trying to leash their husbands at the same time was probably the reason this hadn't turned into a blood bath.

With both Eyriens circling he was having a hard time seeing who the boyos were shouting at and who was spilling out curses in old tongue just at fast.

Damn it to hell he was not having this while Daemon was unstable. Damn then all to Hell.

He could feel the ice flowing in his veins. Days of stress and worry toppled over as his rage built seeing this… this…

Thunder roared through the eyrie as fits of lighting flashed and scorched the stone walls. His son's stone path way that lead to the landing web was reduced to a fine dust. As the movements of the room slowed to the beat of blood beating in his heart Ice and frost covered everything that wasn't breathing. His voice boomed with deadly clarity " Damn it in the name of Hell…"

Her midnight voice howled behind him drowning out anything he might have said after, "Attend."

Movement even the tiniest to draw a single breath ceased. The High Lord was beyond pissed but it was the cold dark rage that was built on Witch's erotic face that had gotten every one's attention

Ever so slowly Lucivar came to stand before his Queen and her steward. That fact she didn't have a full first circle didn't matter not when she held that look and was yanking that chain to all those who belonged to her. Still keeping the other eyrien in his sight but giving his attention to her he took a knee and forced the growl not be in his voice, "Lady."

The breath she took as the words she would speak came out as a long low hiss, "There better be a damn good reason for this, Prince." Before he could swallow let alone answer her she continued in a low growl of displeasure, "You will not leave Prince Sadi's side till I tell you otherwise."

Well that was just fine but he wouldn't leave his wife anywhere near that piece of rotted flesh either. Not that he would say that. However he did very respectfully say, "It will be my pleasure, Lady."

Somehow she doubted that but she said nothing as he disappeared down the hall. Nor did she speak when Marian followed a moment later.

* * *

With Lucivar leaving and the rest of the former first circle at least standing down – for the moment anyhow- Saetan finally got to see who they were yelling at or at least cursing at. His black hair was starting to turn grey now and but his face still held his mother's high cheekbones. Wrinkles lined his deep golden eyes still he would recognize his son – Mephis' younger brother- anywhere. That if nothing else put a chock hold on his temper. In a horse and very stunned voice he said, "Peyton?" How lingered between them.

50,000 years ago their relationship had been strained at best. All of it was because of his bitch of a mother who sought nothing but power. In the end it had cost him years of happiness and her life. Witch – Probably the beautiful creature who he stood looking at – had purged the realm of her taint but fixing things with his father would have to wait. He was here at the request of Tersa and if he could do something to help her he would.

Taking a slow breath and forcing an unsure but childlike smile he said, "Father."

A collective "ahhh" filled the room as if it had just dawned on several normally snarly males that there now might be a new "brother" to join them in snarling but that also meant…

Still holding his hunting knife Chaosti pointed it at the eyrien that Lucivar was squaring off with and then growled, "If that one is your son who the hell is he."

Ah yes how to explain that one to a room full of males that would work together to destroy one warlord prince because he did something to piss off Lucivar.

In a growl that equaled one of trouble he huffed out, "My name is Revenar."

Seeing the potential for another explosion Witch spoke, "Welcome home Prince."

Ah well there was nothing any of them could say about that. It would be a bone in Lucivar's throat but there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to offend his queen. And that was something no one was willing to do anytime soon. Well not if they wished to live through the encounter.

Seeing the tension ease a bit Peyton spoke, "I need to see Daemon."

And how do you know Daemon or about him for that matter? No that question would be spoken later. Instead he asked, "Why?"

"Tersa asked me to help."

His son held that matter-of-fact tone of voice. The one that said there was more to be told. Later he would ask later. Right now too much was happening. He might lose one son only to have another returned. Plus he didn't know what to do with Revenar or how to find out what had happen between him and Lucivar that trigger that response.

Witch turned to the hallway that Lucivar had disappeared down and softly spoke, " He's down there."


	6. Chapter 6

*Lucivar lower the shield.*

*Is the eyrien gone?*

*No your cousin has not left nor is he going to.*

Annoyed barely controlled hot rage flowed back followed by, *My… I. Am. Not. Related. To."

"Andulvar's son." Saetan finished before Lucivar did.

A huff and a brief paused before Lucivar responded.*I promised him the next time I saw him I would gut him.*

*Sounds like an interesting story. And one I will hear about fairly soon. Now lower the shield. Peyton would like to see Daemon.*

*Peyton would…?* Daemon's voice echoed in his head. Him saying that one name before slipping in to this. Reluctantly he lowered the shield. He could leash his temper. For his brother he would keep it leashed. For Marian who was sitting quietly next to him he would hold the leash.

* * *

Peyton slipped into the room took one look at Lucivar and dismissed him. He would deal with that one later._ Anger had no use in a healing room and Eyrien arrogance even less._ No right now he was there to see Daemon. His eyes scanned the room and saw the man lying on the bed. Bandages covered what he wanted to see. He hadn't paid attention to the eyrien woman who was there. One swift motion of his hand and the bandages were gone. A moment later they were back in place. Marian was in the bathroom being sick and Lucivar barely controlling what he now thought about his brother.

Through narrowed eyes Peyton said, "Has his healers ever been to Terreille?"

"No… Yes. Jaenelle was born there. Why?" His voice came out as a growl

"Prince?" a soft yet midnight whisper came from behind him. When he turned deep sapphire eyes pinned him. "What do you know about his wounds?"

"I've seen worse. Well maybe not worse but…. No one here would happen to know any one near Eyota would you?"

"There's a Kaeleer queen there that we know… why?" Witch looked at him with hope.

Peyton looked at her clawed fingers. Stared at her spiral horn. Glanced down at her hoofed feet. Then back to Daemon. A moment later said, "You didn't do this lady. Well not completely. No what was done had to be done with knowledge of how to …"

"I-I know how…"

"No Lady you know how to in theory and how to if need be. What was done had a purpose. And as I said I've seen these wounds before."

"The person lived?" she had to know if there was hope. Wanted to know where he had seen these wounds before and why.

"The man lived for a few centuries."

"What healed him? How ? What had been done?" Witch asked in a tone that was bordering bossy healer then Witch.

"Some flower or something. I know it grows in Eyota. I've seen it but I'm not sure how it's used."

Witch looked back at Daemon. "If there was some way to use this knowledge she would but… "He can't be moved. A ride on the winds… "Not to mention waking in the one place he couldn't go, "… he just can't"

"Lady I was asked to help. And I'm telling you if you want him to get well you will ask this queen for help. There has to be a healer there that remembers how to treat these kinds of things. Or possible the knowledge had been passed down from one to another."

Lucivar fist covered his mouth muffling what he said but it was still heard, "He can't go."

"If father takes him the same way he takes… those who make the transition…." He paused, "…. It won't be too distressing. Riding the black they could be there in a few hours and the rest of you can be there shortly after."

"Damn you. Daemon cannot go to Terreille. What part of that don't you understand?" Lucivar growled.

"Tell me why not." Peyton growled with frustration.

Returning the growl and adding a bit of temper Lucivar replied "We were raised there. Why do you think?

"Ah… well… if he was kept in a sleep web till he well enough to come back. Would that solve that problem?"

"You want us to _lie_ to him?" both Witch and Lucivar sounded truly surprised. Not that they wouldn't do it in a heartbeat if they thought this might actually work.

"No. I'm saying don't mention it. If he asks then yes lie. I'm sure he would understand eventually." Peyton shrugged. He hoped Daemon would understand. Hoped he would be given the opportunity to get to know this brother better. Wanted to get to know him better.

Lucivar looked down at Daemon before softly saying," We can't _all_ descend on Cassidy like this."

"Lucivar?" Witch looked at him. Her eyes seeing too much and understanding the cost if Daemon ever found out about this.

"He's not going to be happy about this so this needs to be a court decision Lady. He will at least yield to that…. After he's done growling and snarling about it at least."

"But I'm not…"

"You dare say queen and you can go have a cold shower." Not Lucivar's voice but Peyton's.

"Mother Night." _Not him too. Mephis never tried to throw me in a shower_. "Fine. My decision is that he is taken to Cassidy's court. _Who_ needs healed must be kept from her first circle at least for the time." I don't need any more riled up males right now. "Prince Yaslana you figure out the rotations so that one Kaeleer's healers are with him at all times, and for an escort that can take care of them. Prince SaDiablo please explain to the High Lord what he needs to know and we will speak later."

"You want to know about the other male?"

"Yes prince I want to know about the other male that had this done."

Peyton shifted his weight. A movement that seem to be unnatural for him. "I'll write it in a report for the High Lord. If he doesn't explode over it …. Then he can give it to you."

"Is there something I don't need to know about?"

"Somehow I think you know the Warlord's mother. And something tells me the High Lord will know what to do with the information."

Witch narrowed her eyes till they became the tiniest of slits before she calmly said, "I will be told about this. Then coldly left the room.

"Are you trying to piss her off or…"

"She's with child, why would I want to piss her off right now. Besides the High Lord _will_ know what to do with I give him and if you behave he might let you help."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the warlord's mother's scent is still lingering on our brother. It's vague but it's there. And she is the only living or mostly living person besides me that knows how her son and husband had been… played with. And she was the only one that would have been foolish enough to go after the High Lord's son for payment."

"Hekatah ?"

"Her and some bitch queen. The boy was supposed to have been shipped to the High Lord for fonder. Or at least that's what his mother was told. It didn't sound right to me… so …"

"You hid him…" Lucivar paused " what do you mean didn't sound right. You should have known…"

"Whatever web or spell the bitch used … I could see everything… hear, taste everything but in the end my mind was so cloudy I couldn't remember who my father was or where I was raised. Never quite trusted Hekatah or believed her but …"

"Our cousin too?"

"Revenar was the bait to get me to Hayll. It worked." Peyton paused," You should check on your wife. She's been quite too long."

Marian peeked out for the bathroom door," I'm alright. Didn't expect…" her gore rose then she swallowed hard not to be sick again. "Just get him well. I'm going to dent his head for getting hurt enough to make me sick."

Lucivar glided over to her, "You'll have to wait your turn sweetheart. Father and I get him first. Besides I'm going to kick his ass for not shielding and leaving the damn Hall when he first thought something was wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton told his father what they intended to do and had to find every bit of arrogance and confidence that he had as a child to stand there and watch the man's face go from a look of panic to something close to rage. Forced himself to stand there knowing the next few words were going to knock the man off his feet. In a very calm voice all he said was, "The Queen decided. It was seconded by a member of her court."

"Who?" He knew it had of been Lucivar but wanted conformation. And that in itself was interesting since the "Queen" decided. More so when it was Peyton, who had not been a member of the dark court, telling him. Even more so he knew that Lucivar and he both served that Queen.

"Prince Yaslana." And that stopped any further discussion about the matter. The queen made a decision about something her first escort second it and the lady's consort would probably would too if he could just because _his_ brother wasn't fighting this.

Saetan slipped back into Daemon's room and scrubbed his hands over his face. Oh he had held people too many times to count as he took them to the dark realm. Hell he had taken several at a time on occasion, but never had he tried to do _this_. In a soft whisper all he said before he vanished his son's body was, "You better not leave me namesake. You just better not."

* * *

Lucivar worked out the rotations with haste. The male escorts would rotate every third day. The healers every two since he was sure they would need some rest. And the rest of the coven every four since they were going to help where they could. He worked it out that the High Lord would return to the Keep as soon as there had been some change to Daemon… good changed he amended after seeing too many tears filling too many eyes. He would stay with his brother; this too was amended when both Peyton and Revenar pointed out that he was their family too. And they both had more experience dealing with a grumpy High Lord.

He didn't like the idea of being stuck in Eyota with Revenar but he was too well trained not to accept help from another warrior knowing this was just on e kind of battle ground.

After everything was settled and Morghann and Karla were settled in the Coach, Lucivar gave his sister a hug. Then in a voice that had been deemed over-bossy- brother he said, "Your court has a right to fuss till am able too. No snarling. I want you tucked in somewhere and just worrying about that babe right now."

"Fine."

"And Lady if you would mind. Before you come to visit Daemon …" he ran his finger over her spiral horn," I really don't think Terreille is ready to see Witch. Well unless you _are_ planning on setting your court back up."

"Do you think it would be that bad? Oh dear… I'll think of something. I'm perfectly happy not having a court."

"Of course you are sweetheart. Now go on before your hoofs start to swell or something."

"Don't be draft. Hooves don't …." She looked down then … "Shit. Well I didn't think the area _above_ them would. Just so you know this is Daemon's fault by the way. You can tell him that too. And tell him I was with child a full day before I meet that … "she paused seeing every male around her tense. Maybe she shouldn't have said that right now. Quickly she gave Lucivar a kiss on the cheek and scurried into the Keep and away from the male tempers. The darkness only knew what they would do with what had just slipped from her lips… Oh, no she knew… more pampering and fluffing of pillows because _she_ had got caught in some kind of damn spell and because_ she_ was with child _they _couldn't yell at her… yet.

In a low growl Lucivar started, "Ask Draca how she feels about a few Dragons staying at the Keep to keep an eye on our darling queen. If she has no objections…"

Aaron nodded. "I'll work something out. You're taking the cat and the dog with you… right?"

"They said they had something to do first. They would meet us in a day." And he knew better then to ask what they had to do.

* * *

It was shortly after midnight when the High Lord landed on the official landing web and was greeted by Talon. After a few short breaths he managed to say, "Need to see the queen."

"High Lord?" His voice held shock and fear that something was terribly wrong. He leashed it and quickly helped the man standing before him to the residents waking the queen and first escort on his way there.

Cassidy was in the formal receiving room wearing her old house robe waiting as Saetan rushed over to the couch. He had never had someone alive being held like this before and didn't like how he could feel Daemon taking a breath. Liked it a lot less when those breaths had become much sorter. Just before calling Daemon's body in he snapped, "Call you best healer and any other's you have here."

"Uncle Saetan?" It was that moment something wrapped in blankets appeared on the couch. The covers soaked through with blood and the smell of bodily smells filling the air. Shira and Ranon rushed in a moment later.

Shire pushed Saetan aside to be rewarded with a snarl. Her snappish reply was, "You wanted a healer, now move."

He shifted enough for her to take a look and began to think he did the wrong thing about bringing Daemon here at all she when started muttering, "Mother night. Mother night."

"Shira what is it? Is it bad?" Ranon came over to her and softly placed his hands on her shoulders. Froze when he saw the face. Didn't dare breathe as he took the liberty to using physic tendril to feel the wounds. Came to the conclusion: The High Lord was going to turn someone into less than a whisper. And … "The healers in Kaeleer couldn't help?"

"My son said there was a healing plant here. Said that someone a few centuries ago had healed a man with similar wounds…"

Cassidy came up to him and gently took his hand. "Uncle Saetan I'll have every available healer here just as soon as they can ride the winds. One of them is sure to know something. Prince Ranon, Talon, Jared Blade… take Prince Sadi to the healing house. And no one outside this room is to know _who_ needs this much healing." _Mother night, she didn't want to think about who needed that much healing._

The three men nodded then as carefully as they could floated Daemon to a healing room. All three now worrying because the High Lord hadn't answered their question.

* * *

Lucivar landed the coach shortly before day break. It wouldn't have taken him that long to follow his father but he had allowed the healers to pack what they needed or thought they would need. And no one had let him leave the Keep in Kaeleer till a large basket of food had been brought. A note attached saying that more would be sent as soon as it could.

Setting the coach down just outside the official landing web he was greeted by one of Cassidy's first circle. At the moment he couldn't bring the man's name to mind but knew at least that he served the queen. In a courteous voice the Man simple said, "Prince Yaslana. Must be the day for your family to visit."

Raising an eyebrow Lucivar asked the unspoken question.

"The High Lord is at the healing house… _helping_?… we'll I'm not sure what he's doing but the rest of us have been told to stand clear."

"Then I think you better yield to that order prince." Lucivar shifted slightly to let the two healers out of the coach. By rights he should have offered an escort but since they were already past snarling and hissing he knew it was better to let them decide that they needed one. If they needed. Besides both Chaosti and Khary were following close behind and Karla was gripping her cane in a way that said "the first person to offer help would have it shoved up somewhere."

So he waited till the four of them were out of ear shot before saying, "Has Shira said how bad? Or if she can help?"

"Ranon is in the healing room helping or being snarled at. He said healers form around the territory will be here sometime today to help. The other healer that lives here… she's older… you've meet her… she said she thinks she has enough of what is needed. Mother night Yaslana no one here knows what to think. I can't think of a single time it took more than two maybe three healers to decide if a person could be healed. And I sure the hell can't think of one reason a whole territory of them would be called."

"Because Witch said he had to be healed and for the first time she doesn't have the knowledge to do that nor is she able to."

"Sh-she's …"

"With child and my brother would explode six times over if she did one thing to harm that child before he found out about it."

"Ah… and that's worse than her not being a healer and trying?"

"It is when she really doesn't know how to treat the wounds. Mother night…" something seemed to settle in his mind. _She doesn't know how to treat the wounds_ … was it possible she didn't remember how or what caused each one? Or the order?

Peyton stepped out of the coach. "Come on puppy let's get you settled before you fall over." * Besides giving our father two sons to worry about is not going to make things easy on you.*

Lucivar just stared. He wasn't sure what that meant and hoped he never found out. but he was very relived at having two strong guardian's walking next to him, and thankful that they wouldn't let him fall till he reached a comfy chair, or couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Saetan and Ranon were moving around the room in a controlled yet hectic manner. Ranon said he would tend to Shira while he could tend to the other healers. Saetan yielded knowing that Ranon and Shira were lovers and that would make the difference.

He had been there years ago while Jaenelle had done an extensive healing on Lucivar. Had been there while she sang to the webs. And had been there as she rebuilt his wings. All of which never made him want to puck. No during that time he hadn't see anything that caused his gore to rise but this… he was getting a good look at why healers rarely let other's watch a healing. And a good look at why skin and muscle were kept on a living body. Mother night he never wanted to know what all those things inside one's body did and sure the hell didn't want to watch as they had to be healed.

The door glided open as Karla and Morghann came in. Shira looked at them briefly then turned back to the heart that she was massaging in her hands.

Grateful for a chance to leave Saetan kissed Karla's cheek as he said, "Learn what you can from them. And please never tell me."

She would have said some smart remark but his eyes warned not to. No those dull gold eyes has seen too much already. And she was sure the High Lord would use everything he just learned not for healing but for repaying the debt. With a forced smile she said, "Kiss, kiss."

Just before he left the room he heard, "I think Chaosti and Khary could stomach being in here…" more words followed but he couldn't clear his mind enough to comprehend them till he heard, "Your son's are not to come in here till told otherwise." He swallowed hard closing the door behind him.

Lucivar was doing a slow prowl in the hallway and stooped short when he saw his father coming out of the room. "Should I …" indicating the room.

Saetan places his shacking hand on Lucivar's arm, " Come we'll have a bite to eat and we can talk about something else for a few moments."

"Father?" he didn't like the distance in that voice.

"Chaosti and Khary can help for now. You're needed for other things."

* * *

"Fine we'll eat and then you can tell me about my brother."

Morning meal hadn't gone according to plans. They talked but not about Daemon. No the High lord had asked, "So why did you try to gut your cousin?"

Lucivar had tried to dismiss it by saying, "It doesn't matter."

That had provided an almost deadly feel to the room and the High Lords voice had become such a soft purr. "The first circle does not fight with its self, prince. You would you like to tell me the truth this time?"

In a deadly calm voice Lucivar grumbled, "And when did he become first circle?"

"The same moment I asked my queen what she thought of them."

Interesting. _And when did you have time to ask her that?_ No he knew better to ask that question right now. "And she said?"

"If she had a court … and she doesn't by the way… they would have been considered for first circle. Then she said something about not letting Peyton take after you whatever that meant."

"He threatened to shove her in a cold shower if she dared say she wasn't the queen… Damn should have realized it then that he served."

"Yes _you_ should have. All things considered I'll excuse it this time. Now what happen between you and Revenar that he deserved to be gutted?"

"It happened a long time ago."

Saetan only raised an eyebrow in response. An unspoken reminder he was not letting this one go.

Lucivar sighed. "I was young. Just out of the hunting camps and still wearing the Red. I had escaped from my first court leaving the streets in a river of red. I had thought that I hid my tracks well enough and had been foolish enough to light a fire for some warmth. Shortly before the sun fully set he was standing there a few arms lengths away and just glaring. "

"I made no attempt to hide that I saw his Gray jewel or how puzzled I was at seeing it… since as I had just learned slaves don't wear their jewels openly. And he … well his trousers were un-kept and tattered. I thought he would issue a challenge. Not that I cared if he wanted to fight …" He shrugged "… but all he did was use his jewel to make the fire look smaller then said,' if you're planning to hide for a while that fire is going to give you away.'"

"After that we spent three nights sparing. Come to think of it he showed me things that I thought I had learned in the hunting camps but Uncle Andulvar had taught me. Then he showed me a few things that honed my temper. Why did he show me?"

Saetan sat back since his son was so clearly reconciling whatever it was that he thought his cousin had done with the knowledge of things that he had forgotten he decided to only say, "Since I don't know what he taught you I can't say."

"Anyways on the fourth day. He actually tried to help me into my sleeping bag. I thought it was strange at the time… well right up until that bitch showed up and used the ring. He told me something . I know it was old tongue. Well at least I do now but I still don't understand what he said or why. But at the time it looked like he was helping Prythian. And because of that …"

"You promised to gut him if you ever saw him again."

Lucivar only nodded. "Doesn't make sense now though. Not after he taught me how to escape and how to hide only to turn me back over to them?"

A rough voice came from the doorway, "Well puppy you didn't expect me to say 'you're the high Lords son. You should go to the Keep as fast as you can fly' now did you? Besides up to three years ago I couldn't remember enough of Uncle Saetan to send you there. So I told you to hide in the dragon mouths. I hadn't realized you didn't know enough old tongue to understand."

It made sense now. He remembered someone telling him that there was a gate in the dragon's mouth. Had remembered it when he had tried to fly that last run before finding himself in Kaeleer. Never realized that or imagined that it had been Revenar who had been the first to tell him.

Growling Lucivar got to his feet. He would talk things out later with his cousin, but right now there were other matters to take care of. 'You'll be going back to the Keep then?" the question was directed at his father and was a direct way to change the subject he didn't want to continue to talk about now.

"After the sun sets. I trust that there will be no further disputes between the two of you."

"It's settled." Lucivar gave his cousin a quick glance to make sure he agreed. Then felt the light brush against his inner barrier.

Slowly he opened it. * He seem anxious to leave.*

* The last bitch who tried to cause Daemon harm met an unpleasant death. He returned later that night and walking around the twisted Kindom.*

*Ah.* "High Lord if you have a moment before you retire for the day I would like to discuss some things."

Protocol? Andulvar's son using protocol? In a grumbling voice he asked, " What things?"

"Well since I'm not really sure on how court works out here. Or how the hell two queens are here without a full escort…"

"NO. I am not listing to this. I have not had to deal with it and I will not now. You want to know about court service in the Lady's court ask one of her –" Saetan looked at Lucivar and smiled all too knowingly "- former court members. I'm sure her _former_ first escort would love to tell you about all the finer points. And when I get to the Keep I'll be sure to tell the lady that her former first circle is closer to becoming whole again."

Revenar looked at Lucivar who had a twinkle in his eye. A twinkle of mischief. Neither spoke another word till the High lord was well out of ear shot. "Will you tell me what just happen?"

"You gave the Stewart something else to think about. For that I'm thankful. However unless Witch can be convinced that she had a full circle – which by the way won't be too hard to do after I get her husband involved anyways- don't think she won't threaten to dent your head."

With a sigh Revenar whispered, " he'll be ok, prince. They both will."

"I hope your right." A brief pause and he added, "Come will find you somewhere to be tucked into for a few hours."


	9. Chapter 9

The mist was circling around him in a cocoon kind of way. He hadn't minded before, not when he wasn't in pain here. Not when it felt safe. But now… he called out again, "Hello?" he had heard something and that something was making his heart race. It didn't sound like hooves clicking on stone but more like feet shuffling or dragging on cold stone covered ground.

A hand reached out from behind him and touched his shoulder causing him to do something very childish… he jumped.

"Calm down puppy. There is no need for you to get jumpy here."

The mist started to back away once more revealing yet another almost empty room. Still two high back chairs were there as well as a low table between them.

"Damn it Mephis." Daemon growled.

Mephis choked back the grin. "The mist is full of surprises. You should have learned that by now."

"And how exactly are you here?" _Why are you here?_

"I was hoping as a black widow you could explain it to me, but…" he shrugged, "I guess it's not important now."

Could he ring his brother's neck? Was that even possible to ring the neck of someone who should be a whisper in the dark? No… it was too tempting to find out. Instead he asked, "Tersa talks to the whispers does that mean she's talking to you?"

"Mmmm, some times. I guess." Changing the subject he said, "Come over here and I'll tell you everything I should have been telling you before the purge."

"Like?"

Mephis only grinned. He had had a few years learning how to handle Lucivar even got close enough to have a few brotherly chats. That was something he hadn't had with Daemon. Now he would after all unless need be his brother wouldn't wake or be able to leave here anytime soon. And here jewel strength really didn't matter.

* * *

Karla ran her blood covered hands through her hair once more. They had put Daemon into a healing sleep before he was moved to Lucivar's eyrie. Hell they had tried to sing to the webs, but now she understood why that hadn't done more than allow them time to figure something else out.

Daemon's bones were being held together by some kind of shield; the bones themselves looked like tiny little pebbles. If they removed the shields the skin would fall onto its self like a water filled sac. The blood vessels were now thinner then paper and too frail to even touch to place webs around them to help them heal. And of course the organs or what was left of them looked like a large cat had clawed right through them.

No these were death wounds. All of them separately could have killed him ,all of them together it was a wonder he was even alive.

Shira looked into Karla's eyes. "There's enough of us here to fix this."

That soft voice brought her back to the task at hand, "Right and as soon as he's put back together I'll let the …"

"Anger has no use in a healing room." The voice of another healer warned.

"I know…" Karla paused then started again, "his death is not an option. Just as long as everyone is clear on that."

Shira's eyes danced, "Oh it's clear Lady. Too Clear."

The room filled with the voices of the healers. Today they would sing to the webs and tonight… if the darkness was kind… they would be able to get a few hours rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucivar passed through the door that led to his brother was stopped by a hand the moment both his feet were inside the room. He looked into the eyes of the man who stopped him. Two forest blue eyes stared at him. Worry, grief and fear were held in those eyes. Softly he said, "I need to see."

"It's bad Lucivar. Very bad."

A warning like that coming from Chaosti could only mean one thing; Daemon wasn't going to get better.

He wanted to roar and rage. He wanted to tear something a part with is bare hands. He wanted that bitch who had done this to his brother to pay. A part of him wanted Jaenelle to pay but he put a choke hold on all those emotions right now. He needed to see.

Slowly he came up behind Karla who looked like she had already dropped too much weight to be healthy. Morghann looked no better. He looked past them since neither seemed to stop what they were doing to acknowledge he was there. His grief filled eyes fixed on Daemon.

His gore rose. He was an eyrien warlord prince. He had slaughtered thousands over the years. Had lived through what his brother had done to some of the bitches that had crossed him. Never had he seen anything like this. The skin was gone. Muscles were lifted off of the bones. The bones were cracked kneading together. If not for the face he wouldn't even recognized this as a human body.

The face he looked more closely. Daemon's eyes were closed. There was no movement under the bruised flesh he had for eye lids. The lips were cracked and had marks where his brother must have bitten down to stifle a scream.

Feeding doubt wouldn't help so he feed hope instead. Softly, too softly he asked, "Is there anything I can help with?"

Shira looked up first. In a horse course voice she said, "Just let him know he's here Prince. Let him know he's safe. It should help." Not that she believed that he would hear but that wasn't her concern at the moment. No she was more concerned with not having an enraged eyrien warlord prince to worry about.

* * *

As day light dwindled and the healers were becoming more and more exhausted a group of older women entered the room. Some carried bowls of some kind of steaming liquid others brought fresh bandages. All had the scent of a healer and all looking ready to take over.

Karla moved out of the way after seeing the woman. They were here to help and they were old enough to know something. What that something was she couldn't guess.

An elderly woman who had to use a cane to get around came up to her. "Lady." Her voice was respectful. The fact that she had came up to a gray jeweled Queen first show just what in protocol she know."

Karla nodded, "You're here to help." Not so much a question but an informal command.

"We are."

She slid the chair that she had been sitting on out of the way. "Prince Yaslana will be here if you need an extra pair of hands."

The woman grinned when she looked at him. His eyes were wide and dazed. Softly she said, "Do not frit Prince. The Tamanara Mountains hold many secrets."

"You lived in the mountains?" her voice had snapped him out of his stupor.

She only nodded then began to tell each of the healers what to do.

Bandage were soaked in the liquid then paced on Daemon's wounds. Sound of meat searing came with each application. The smell of rot eventually passed as the earthy smell of the mountains filled the room. It wasn't until the healers started to wrap each of Daemon's fingers that Lucivar realized how quickly they had worded or how carefully. It wasn't until the eldest of the healers gasped and said, "He's a black widow." That Lucivar realized how masked Daemon's scent really was.

In an almost growl he asked, "Is that a problem?"

Her nearly ice blue eyes gave him a look that warned something he couldn't quite get his head to figure out what.

After a long moment she finally said, "It would only be a problem is some one wouldn't have milked it. The fact that there is no nail to protect it…" she let out a sigh. "It's going to bother him for a while."

Why? He almost asked then again he could always send a post to his father to get a true answer - if his father didn't just storm here and get all snarly as the coven would say. With that he let the conversation go and when back to murmuring things in eyrien; things that his brother would understand and were just between them.

* * *

Peyton found both his brothers sitting in two very old looking chairs debating over what vineyard of wine held the best flavor. He just shook his head then jokingly said, "And I was worried you would be trying to explain how to write a formal report about everything."

"_He_ knows how to write a formal report. However if you prefer we could discuss the finer points of court service. And I will make sure that I go into every bit of detail that you both seemed to forget."

Daemon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. There were two things he didn't want to speak of his wife was one since he had convinced himself over the last three months that this was entirely his fault and there had been no web, no spell or anything else that could have caused her to turn. And second was court service since that would mean his brothers – all three of them – would call for his death since _he_ distressed the Queen.

Peyton say Daemon's shift then gave a sheepish smile. "No, that would be quite alright. But… " his smile warmed and grow almost childish "I was wondering… does the Phantom Sea extend here?"

Daemon looked truly puzzled," The Phantom what?" there was no Phantom sea that he ever heard of. And he should know he had been dragged through all of Terreille over his first 1700 years and tagged along with Jaenelle over the last three when she visited every part of Kaeleer.

Mephis scratched his head and mumbled, "The Phantom Sea?" the only Phantom Sea he knew was the one their father had created in the old pond when they were younger. "Shit" he gave Daemon a dangerous look then decided to play along. The healers were doing what they could for his body but his mind needed to heal just as badly. "Oh I think it does that is if you think the puppy is old enough to appreciate it."

Peyton looked at Daemon acceding if he could join them. It wasn't a look of an older brother assessing a younger one but an older boy assessing a younger one to see if he was old enough to play. Finally he said, "I guess we'll have to teach him how to keep the ships a float with all those whirlpools and sea dragons."

"Wait what? I never heard of sea dragons."

Both Mephis and Peyton ignored the remark and continued," How many ships did we lose out there over the years?"

Peyton shrugged, "Lost count. It didn't matter back then anyways Father did always keep us in ships."

"Oh, what the hell. Will the two of you just show me what you're rambling on about?"

The mist swirled reviling a large endless sea of black murky water. Three moderately sized toy wooden ships laid off on the bank just waiting to be played with.

"Aren't we a bit old to…Ow" Mephis elbow caught Daemon's rib just before he could finish his thought.

"Age as no value here." Was the only thing he said before the three of them indulged in a game that had been shared with them as children.


	11. Chapter 11

After three long days Peyton finally crept into Daemon's room. Lucivar was beyond exhausted and in need of sleep. Yet he still sat next to his brother looking too terrified to move. Terrified if he left Daemon wouldn't be there when he returned.

Slowly he crossed the room and came up to Lucivar's side. In a soft voice he said, "You need to get rest, Prince."

Lucivar snorted, "Is that why you haven't came in here for three days? _You_ needed rest?"

"I've been with Daemon…" Seeing the searing look and knowing the comment that would follow, he quickly added, "Black widow craft." Slowly he brought the thin gold chain that held the crystal away from Daemon's neck then pulled out the one that he held under his plaid cotton shirt. "They're not quite the same but they're linked. Tersa did that for him."

"How?" that one word came out as an aspirated whisper.

"Some things prince should never be asked and others have no answer."

"Tersa told you that?"

"No…" Peyton shook his head then sighed, "Her mother did a very long time ago."

Taking a breath Lucivar broth himself to ask, "So the web is linked but that means what?"

"It means our brother is having a wonderful time pretending he is about five."

"That makes no…."

"His mind needs time to heal and right now everything that is connected to this…" his hand waved gesturing at the room as well as the wounds," is too much for him to handle."

"So you and Revenar have been…"

"Rev. ? He hasn't been… in… here?"_ If_ _he hasn't been here then where?_

In a low growl Lucivar spoke, "If there is going to be trouble…"

"No I'm sure he just went to find something. You know Daemon met him once. It was very briefly."

He let out a snort. "Was his experience nay better thin mine was?"

"It was only 20 years ago and your brother did something to protect something that was very special to Rev."

"Daemon protected what?" Oh, there were a few things Daemon would choose to protect none of which he could see Revenar having.

"Not really sure but Daemon is the only one that can release the web. And the only one who would recognize the _object_…look it's between them and if you really must now you can ask _your_ cousin."

"So you know what _it_ is and you won't tell…"

"It's need to know and right now puppy it has nothing to do with our brother getting better so leave it alone." He said the last part very slowly and made sure that his very eyrien brother got the message.

"Fine explain the web then. And how I can use it."

Peyton's long narrow fingers wrapped lightly around the back of Lucivar's neck. "First go get some rest then I can see if I can find a black widow that could try to explain it."

Letting out a weak growl he said, "Many people have lost hands for doing what you just did."

"I'm sure they have. Now bed."

In a weak protest Lucivar spoke, "I do out rank you and I could …"

"Boyo if I have to say it one more time I'm sure I can find one of the little darlings to kick your ass out of here. But since you do out rank me I'll give you the choice."

His wings tensed in preparation of a battle. His eyes narrowed and with a growl he spoke on a very calm very controlled voice, "What choice?"

"You can find a place in here to sleep or get your ass to the keep and explain to _your_ very edgy father why you're being sent there."

Now grinning Lucivar gave his older brother the best praise that he would ever give him, "You would almost be likable if you were eyrien."

Taking that as a complement Peyton gave a sigh, "I'm sure."

* * *

Revenar landed on the official landing web. For an eyrien warrior he looked both mentally and physically exhausted… as a man of more than 50,000 years of age he looked much worse.

Thinking that he had been out on a long crawl Talon grinned, "Long night?" or nights, since he hadn't been seen in nearly three days.

It was then Revenar moved to the side and a young… _Hayllian_? … male with a hunched back and a very noticeable limp came to his side. He looked defeated, scared more than that he seemed lost. It was then Talon noticed his scent of lack of one. "Broken?' the word came out as a whisper.

Softly Revenar spoke choosing to ignore the question," He knows Prince Sadi…" with a shrug he continued, "I thought it would help if they were reacquainted."

He hadn't brought the boy here to help with the healing but to meet up with the Prince on roads that twisted around in the madness called the Twisted Kingdom; roads only a few traveled willingly. Talon only nodded. The boy was of no threat but the eyrien would be if pushed and right now he would rather have him as an ally than an enemy.

Revenar carefully wrapped his very well toned arm around the boy's middle and grabbed his wrist with his other hand. It wasn't that the lad needed help to walk but he didn't want him to try to run off … again

Slowly they disappeared down the street towards the healing house and out of Talon's sight.

Lucivar was resting on the long couch that had been brought in to the room a few days ago. Laying there he hadn't realized just how tired he was or how good a lumpy old couch could feel.

Slowly the door creaked open making an almost eerie hollowed sound. It was enough to drag him out of his almost sleep. Enough for him to change his breathing into a very controlled state. A state that was awake fringing on sleep.

Seeing his brother slip into the room Payton gestured to remain silent then pointed to the should be sleeping eyrien who was on the couch. He had the intention of following that silent command himself when he noticed the boy. With a gasp the words flowed out of his mouth before they could be stopped, "_Are you out of your mind?" _came out as a hiss.

With his fingers wrapped ready to call in his war blade Lucivar was on his feet and ready to defend/ protect. Slowly understood Peyton's gasp as he saw the terrified look in the young boys deep golden eyes. Backing away from the killing edge he began to recognize the boy… oh he was older now and now longer a child. By rights no longer a boy, but he still recognized him as a boy that he had seen at one of Daemon's flats. _What was that like twenty years ago?_ It didn't make sense; it didn't then and it sure the hell didn't now.

Growling he finally gave his question a voice, "What in the name of …"

"Puppy quite. If you're going to growl you can do it somewhere else." Revenar glared at him giving him _I've already stepped off one battle ground don't make me step onto another_ look.

Daemon. Healing room. The webs. The thoughts of his brother or that which were keeping him alive being destroyed entered his mind… slowly he started again, "Who is he?" indicating the unknown boy with a jerk of his head.

Revenar stiffened unsure how this would affect him being able to live in Kaeleer, "My son."

A gasp, "What?" Oh yes he needed sleep. That would so explain why his brain wasn't putting this together quick enough.

Shifting from one foot to the other he grumbled, "Restoration tonic mixed with the night of fire brew I think.

Restoration tonic enhanced by one to make sure a seed would be present added to a dose of Safermate. He could see it all too well now. But why…. No he didn't want that information right now. Not when he wouldn't be able to do anything with it. Dryly he said, "I see."

Knowing the unspoken question Revenar offered, " the bitches wanted another leash. It held only till he made the offer. They were residents of hell before he came back out."

While they were speaking the boy jerked and tugged till he finally broke the grip that held him. Before anyone could stop him he was on the far side of Daemon's bed with his back up to the wall. His eyes were wild yet he seemed calm. If he were eyrien it wouldn't mean a thing if he were calm… the fact that he was eyrien made the point all too clear.

Calmly Revenar reached out his hand. In a soft soothing tone he said, "Come here."

The boy bared her teeth and with a menacing growl said, "No."

Lucivar stifled a laugh. Daemonar did the same thing when he wanted to remain with Orin. It always ended the same … in eyrien pissing match that boiled down to who had the darker jewel and who knew how to use craft to float his unruly child to where he wanted him to go. No need to say any of that just yet.

Again Revenar spoke this time adding a bit of fatherly authority to his voice, "Paynar, Come here."

The hunch of his back twitched as he tried to stand to his full height. His shoulders rolled back in defiance, "No."

"Ah …. Leave him be." Coughing to cover the laugh that was stuck in his throat, "I'm sure Daemon wouldn't mind."

"You find this funny." Revenar's voice cracked faltering between anger and hysteria.

"Yep. My son does this all the time. Usually use craft to float him home."

Revenar glared Peyton laughed, "I am so glad I never had children."

Crisis diverted Revenar glared at Lucivar," Daemon won't mind?"

"Naw, he likes kids. Usually volunteers to watch Daemonar." No need to mention that those days were also during the times when he couldn't be around his son. Nor was he about to say anything to the fact that Daemon usually growled about it for a few moments when he went and tied to bring his son back home. Nope, no need to mention any of that right now. besides the boy was on the cusp of being a man and there were a few rules of the family that Revenar would just have to figure out on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Paynar stood for a few moments till the three males seemed to relax and not make any further advancements on him. Slowly he looked down and the body that was lightly covered in bandages and a thin blanket. The face he knew or at least partly. It was the man who placed this damn web around him to make him appear broken. The same son-of-a-bitch who took away his ability to fly. The same one who possibly saved his life.

His gold eyes narrowed as he watched the small rise and fall of his chest. His attention snapped when the Eyrien who brought him there moved… not near him but away from the bed and closer to the long couch. The three men weren't watching him. In fact they were talking among themselves.

Feeling safe he moved closer to Daemon. Slowly his hand reached out to touch….

The door was pushed open at the same moment Talon stood there holding a very feisty and very riled up young woman. She was shorter then Marian but still had the same long flowing black hair and deep gold colored eyes. Eyes that were now looking very pissed off and ready to tear into anything she could get her hands on.

In a quiet yet stern voice Lucivar began to speak, "Talon you know…"

Gritting his teeth," Yes I know this is a healing house and I remember who it is that needs to be healed. But since she was fallowing him…" he glared at Revenar, "I thought you could come and deal with whoever she is."

Paynar jumped. She followed him. His only friend and companion. Of course she would follow did he expect her to stay where he had hidden her? He let out an irritated growl, "Bad Lady."

Lucivar snapped to attention and he would have stepped onto the killing field since "bad lady" to him meant a bitch that needed to be killed but the stern look on Paynar's face and the fact that it sounded almost like "Shame on you." Or something close he glared at the girl for a moment and took in all of her features. Large membranous wings in comparison to her small frame. Gold eyes off set by her not so darkly tanned eyrien skin. Her soft lips but her smile it was wrong. Jhinka wrong. And that made him probe her. Words lie blood didn't. He was eyrien and jhinka blood always triggered a deadly response.

And with that Lucivar was hulling his cousin out to the hall shutting the door behind them.

In a low growl and making sure his words were directed at her he said, "Who are you?"

She tugged her arm free of Talon then gave a short curtsy, "Prince Yaslana."

"You know protocol?"

"Mmm. I've been reading them to Devonar."

"Who?" Lucivar shook his head. She was jhinka and the mixed with something else. "Never mind. Who are you?"

"Narish. Devonar calls me Isha."

"You're Jhinka."

Her eyes nearly glazed as her voice became a very low growl, "Part Jhinka. And not by my choice."

Lucivar licked his lips. If he treated her like coven he would get the responses he wanted. The fact that she clearly was old enough to have one jewel … and he couldn't tell what that jewel was… irritated him. "And part what?'

"Eyrien."

Oh now there was a good mix. At least she was a female and wouldn't grow up in hunting camps hearing that taunt. "And your mother?" if she was the jhinka then it might be forgiven after all her sire could have slipped into a rut… not likely but possible.

"Hoped I would have been a male and killed those who …." Fighting back the venom that was in her mouth she forced herself to calm, "Was eyrien."

He needed room to pace and unfortunately the crowed hall was not accommodating him. "Talon we'll handle this thank you."

"Remember prince… healing house and if you handle this with your temper The healers will about handle you with theirs." Not Shira but the healers that came from Kaeleer. The ones that were also dark jeweled queens and knew how to handle eyrien weapons.

Lucivar nodded understanding that he did have Gabrielle here and a very large cat who unfortunately was also female and not so well behaved as Kaelas. Sighing he led her away from his brother's door. She stiffened sidestepped and passed through the wall that led back to Daemon's room.

The two of them followed. Peyton was sitting back in a chair nearly laughing since it was so oblivious that Paynar and this girl were close. Maybe on the cusp of being lovers and his two brothers kept fumbling over each other they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

He waited till they were all back in the room and asked, "Lady, do you know Prince Sadi?'

"We met once. He keyed the web so that I could find Devonar."

"I see. And who told you what my nephew's name was?"

She looked at Paynar with loving eyes, "he did."

"And how long have you known him?"

"Nearly fifteen years." Blush covered her face. "He taught me to defend myself."

"I bet." Lucivar snorted. "That's why you got caught."

"I did not get caught." Her arms crossed, " well maybe I did but how else what I going to get in here?"

Devonar came up behind her and smoothed out her hair. It was one thing for his hair to be tangled but hers… it needed soothed out and brushed.

It was then Lucivar saw what he should of sense the moment Paynar/ Devonar had enter the room. Warlord prince. Broken but still a warlord prince. Before he started to curse he turned to Revenar who looked ready to crawl into the first warm bed he found and stay there for several days. Pinning him with a look Lucivar gave a soft growl, " So why did you bring your… " he looked at the boy who had gone bake to the far side of the bed and back out of arms reach, " Son here?"

"Figured since Daemon would probably wake walking somewhere in the twisted Kingdom and he… "Looking at his son," lives there"

Isha snorted, "He's no more walking the roads then you are and if you knew Prince Sadi this would make more sense."

"Lady I'm his brother. So I don't Know-" Lucivar started at the same time as Peyton said, "He used an illusion spell and did something else to make it appear that he was broken."

It took a moment for Lucivar to shut his mouth. Less than that to let out a curse. He really did need sleep if Peyton figured this out before he did.

Lucivar turned and started to pace in a small circle. Finally after a long moment in tense silence she stopped and irritatedly asked, "Ok fine, did he key the web for himself or for a black jeweled black widow?'

Isha turned to him," You change your way of thinking too quickly. Had any one ever told you that by the way?" her gaze fell to one of smug and cocky before she continued, "it's keyed for a Black Jeweled black widow. He told me if I ever met the living myth she could break it."

"Or the high lord." Revenar mumbled

Once again Lucivar started to pace. Whatever the game was only Daemon knew the rules. "Alright, Revenar take your son and see if The High Lord would be willing to break whatever spell Daemon used. While you're at the keep have someone make a damn web that can link with the one that my idiot brother is relaying on. I want to know what the hell he was playing at when he set that web. "

"And you're going to do what till then." Revenar growled.

"Get a few hours rest." He just hoped his father was up to this. He hoped his brother wouldn't mind knowing one of his spells had been unraveled. And he prayed he wouldn't be loosing a brother to only gain a cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

It was late evening when there was a rasp on his door. He has felt the temper come into the keep. All the temper. Edgy barley controlled hot temper that was eyrien, annoyed tightly controlled temper from a Dea al Mon warlord prince. The bristling riled up temper from an annoyed unknown female. And circling penned up rage from an unknown male. He only wondered why his nephew was now choosing to tap on his door rather than blow it open.

"In." it was the best he could do when his temper was barely controlled

No circling around the problem. No backing down just facing the battle grown and too calmly saying in all to matter of fact tone of voice Revenar said, "You need to unravel your son's web."

"I need … to … Daemon's awake?" hope filled him before the knowledge that he couldn't be hit him.

"An old web. Lucivar wants it broke and you're the only one that wears the right jewel."

"I see and he wants the web broke because?"

"Because there is no way his son could possibly be worse than mine. And he wants something to worry about other than his brother."

Too much of an answer. Yes that could explain the headache that was starting at his temples. "Fine I'll look at the web."

Paynar was sitting much too still in one of the formal waiting rooms. A large white cat was watching him. A smaller yet still large striped cat was circling the room.

Saetan shook his head, " Kaelas, Jaal, That is quite enough." Then he noticed th eyrien female looking out the window. " Lady?"

She turned too fast and with too much of a savage speed, " If you harm him I swear I will gut you."

Saetan blinked. "Coven I see." His voice was dry and un-amused. Then he looked at the boy once more. No not a boy he corrected his muscles were too well defined to be anything less than a man.

Leaning heavily on his cane he took a few more steps into the room. Watched as the board look on the young man's face became an all too schooled expression. Watched as the eyes that should have been filled with haze watched him with razor sharp clarity. Understood the web that his mirror had made and wished with all his might that he could be the one to bread the damn web.

"Can you break it?" Revenar asked white shifting from one foot to the other.

"I can but I want something in return." His eyes looked with the boy's once more, "You will not do anything to make me regretting this."

Isha turned form the window now fully aware of who was speaking and who she had threatened. Her gold eyes locked on the hourglass pendant just above the black jewel. In a quiet respectful voice that seem all too unnatural for her she said, "He will behave, Prince."

Curious of why she was speaking for him, "though not customary in Kaeleer for a lady to speak for her…"

"Friend. Nothing more. I have no desire to lay with him or anyone else of the male gender."

"I see." Saetan rolled his gold eyes his only thought, "she would do well in Karla's court."

* * *

Lucivar watched the slow rise of Daemon's chest. He needed to speak to his brother. He needed to know about the spell their father was going to break. But more then that he just need to hear his brother's voice. He let out a sigh. If he did manage to wake his brother it would cost the healing webs. It would through him from his resting state to one filled with more pain than one could imagine. And it would get him thrown out of this room. Possibly out of Cassidy's whole territory.

Peyton placed his hand on his visibly torn brother's shoulder. In a soft husky voice mad himself speak, "What is it puppy?"

Too many emotions flowed through him. Worry that he might lose his brother, grief that he already did since the ladies were the only thing keeping him alive right now. Fear of what the high lord would do if Daemon didn't heal. More fear when he thought about what Witch would do. Worry that Daemon's web wasn't protecting his nephew but protecting everyone else from the eyrien. He looked into his much older brother's eyes; eyes that held understanding and many of the same emotions. Too softly he whispered, "I need to speak to him."

Peyton rubbed the crystal pendent that hung from his neck. "He won't want to come out from the abyss." It was said out loud but more of a mumble to himself that spoken to Lucivar."

"Peyton?"

Slowly the thin gold chain was lifted from around his neck. Hesitantly he placed it around Lucivar's. "It was keyed so the children of the SaDiablo line could find the web. I expect it back."

"Why would I …."His fingers felt the coldness of the crystal. Slowly he began to feel the tug of a web. Calming. Soothing. Something that was smoothing out the rough edges of his temper. "…Keep it?" His eyes locked with his brother's "It's not just a simple web is it?"

"No puppy it's not, and as I already said I want it back. Now go have a talk with our brother and if he's feeling indulgent ask him to show you the Phantom Sea."

"The Phantom what?"

"It will calm him and be a clear signal that your there as a brother and not an armed guard. And that will make the difference between speaking to your brother and speaking to whatever is left."

New fear slammed into him: Daemon's chalice. It was already terribly fragile. "How far into the twisted Kingdom is he?'

"If we keep him pretending he is a very young male and keep him unbalanced he's fine. If we talk to him about anything other than the last few months he is every bit of the warlord prince you would expect."

"And if something reminds him of this?" he gave Daemon a long look.

"He whimpers about wanting a quick death. He begs us to finish… Lucivar he had actually begged to be less than a whisper."

"Mother night."

"Lucivar take it easy when you talk to him. Mephis it working with him on craft lesions. Don't ask me why but he is."

"Basic craft?"

"Some. I don't know all of it and I don't want to. But some of the spells they were a good way to wind up in father's study and an even better way of well cleaning up whatever it was that had gotten broken or changed color or…."

"Enough. In short our older brother is teaching Daemon how to be a very high spirited and very large Kid."

"in short. Have a feeling though he would rather be teaching him battle techniques, or showing him something that only the High Lord would appreciate."

A change of subject was in order. "So how to I find the web that will…"

"Lay down and close your eyes. You'll feel it then."

He didn't like it but he did.

* * *

It felt like a free fall through rushing water. For an eyrien it was thrilling for anyone else? On yes is older brother would make a better eyrien and Daemon? Well he had a feeling he wouldn't like to go through this more than he had to.

His feet hit solid ground and his eyes adjusted to the still darkness. Shadows and a single pair of gold eyes was all he saw.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucivar closed his eyes to regain his balance. He should be able to sense his brother. He should be able to tell exactly where in the abyss he was. He should be able to tell who those eyes belonged to. Unable to sense anything he let out a snarl. His eyes narrowed and locked onto those that were staring at him. At second glance they weren't staring but looked rather amused.

"Damn it Mephis. Show yourself."

"Very good puppy. I didn't even have to do anything." The voice came from behind him.

"But the …" Lucivar paused , "who was?"

Mephis shrugged. "A whisper. Do you really need to know who?"

A warning? Maybe.

"Where's Daemon?"

"Reading. Puppy if you dare get him riled up you can deal with him."

Lucivar nodded. Peyton had warned him but hearing it from the one person who he should not be able to hear it from… well he understood too well.

* * *

The mist opened to show a dreamscape of sorts. The walls were still the dark swirling mist but the rest… a tall bookshelf was filled with leather bound books. Two high back chairs that would accommodate an eyrien but still be fully comfortable were seated next to a semi circular table. It was a reading room or at least looked like one. Daemon sat on the floor with his back turned to them his head bowed as he was reading. His hair spiking up from running his fingers through it too many times. His cloths… ruffled and wrinkled and hanging loosely.

Softly so not to startle neither his brother nor wanting to wake anything that would resemble the sadist here Lucivar softly spoke, "Daemon?"

He shifted slightly in recognition that someone had spoke to him. It took him a moment … a long tense silent moment… to huff out, "You shouldn't be here Prick."

"I needed to ask you something."

He watched Daemon shudder. Could almost feel every muscle in his brother's body bunch up with strain. Winced because he knew what Daemon was waiting for made a rash decision to get this over with, "I need to know about Paynar."

"Paynar?" he mumbled like he was trying the word out. Said it once more but it sounded like a curse before he laughed, "So his father found him. Tell me prick did he try to gut you?"

"Who Revenar?"

"No. His son. The web needs broke but…" he paused now getting to his feet. "I almost forgot about him." He muttered under his breath. As he turned to face Lucivar he too calmly said, "When the web breaks be ready for a fight."

"He's unstable then."

"No but how would you feel having your wings bound so you could fly? Knowing when everyone looked at you they only saw a broken male that had less use then a small child. Knowing they wouldn't even know your caste."

"Mother Night Daemon."

"He had his jewels though he has less training using his craft then your son does. He's eyrien and has forgotten how to fly but his natural skill with weapons…" now Daemon shrugged. "He should be able to give you a good work out."

"Is that all I need to know?"

"Mmm. Not really but because you're my brother I will warn you. He has been trained to know some of my more interesting spells. I think you may know what they looked liked after they were set."

"Death webs?"

"Webs? No. Spells, traps. Well I wanted to train him in something. And an assassin that is unnoticeable is very effective."

"And the girl that he travel with?"

"Nisha? Leave her be Prick. Her only loyalty is to him."

"But who is she?"

"The girl was still a child when I last saw her. Her mother was killed just days before because she refused to birth another-" Daemon's voice trailed off unwilling to say the two words that his brother heard all too many times in the past.

In a whisper and only to confirm what he was thinking Lucivar spoke the two words that should have been left un said, "Half breed."

Daemon nodded. "The hunting party who she belonged to were going to use her to breed with. She was different from the rest of them; naturally skilled with weapons and born fighter. She hadn't even made the offering yet and they were trying to… I think that's how Dorthea got the idea for Briarwood."

Seeing his brother fighting hard not to slip into the twisted Kingdom he asked, "So what is the Phantom Sea?"

"You're not allowed there."

It sounded childlike and nothing like a depressed warlord prince, "Really. Payton said for you to take me there."

Daemon snorted, "Not till I figured out the damn spells."

"Now puppy that's not fair. I took you there and I think Father wouldn't mind us showing Lucivar. Even if he may end up all wet by time we get done."

Lucivar looked at his two brothers. He missed this. Well not this exactly since Daemon had done a good job of making Mephis leery of him when they first met. But then again wouldn't of been fun having the Sadist learning things from a man who was at least 50,000 years of age. Learning things that only his brother could teach him? Well maybe not, after all Daemon did have a wickedly mean streak and knew far too many was to kill someone who had gotten on his bad side. "Come on Bastard just show me whatever it is."

Daemon started to go through the wall of the swirled dark mist. Mephis leaned in close enough to Lucivar to so only he could hear. "Lucivar ask your brother what happen. Those wounds won't heal if we don't know how to mend them."

"Peyton suggested that I shouldn't mention-"

"There are days that I would agree with him, but not today. Something has your brother running scared and I damn well want to know what it is."

"Mephis there's a whole lot you can't-"

"Puppy there are a great deal of things a whisper can't do but killing isn't one of them."

There was a deadly intent in his eyes and the fact that he had spoken in a deathly calm voice made this conversation all too real. "Cat did this. Or at least was used to do this."

"I know."

Daemon came back through the mist, "I thought we were going to the pond?"

"We're coming puppy there was a matter I needed to discuss with our brother."

"Uh ah. And did that matter happed to be how to create the damn spells?"

* * *

The phantom sea was an endless mass of black liquid. Three small toy boats with rugged sails laid off to the side. Now Lucivar laughed. "You two have been playing with miniature boats?"

"Of course we have. What you expected me to teach Daemon basic craft and protocol?"

"Well no but-"

"It's not what you think Prick. I have a hard enough time keeping the damn toy floating on the damn pond let alone when your older brother decides to conjure up a whirl pool or the mist to cover the pond and forget it when the damn sea dragons are learking about."

"He's a sore looser."

"M not. You don't play fair."

Yes dealing with a five year old trapped in an adult's body would be so much easier then speaking to his sadistic brother… not.

* * *

After a long few moments of general ruff housing and boys being boys and knowing nothing they did here would wind them up in their father's study. Lucivar took his brother aside. They were sitting back in the reading room watching the fire crackled in the now fire fireplace when he asked, "Daemon will you tell me what happen?"

The room changed the chairs they had been sitting on turned to air. Everything that was bright and normal in the room disappeared into complete emptiness. The mist no longer made the sound of their voiced hushed and quitted but now made ever word spoken sound like it was being sent through a dark endless tunnel.

"It was my fault."

"What was?' Lucivar paused he was a hand span away from Daemon but it sounded like they were worlds away. "There was a web. It wasn't-"

"My life is forfeit. It was my choice."

"Daemon?"

"Give these to the High Lord." A leather bound brief case appeared. Inside held several pieces of parchment. "When it's time for the execution –"

"What execution? Who's?"

"- wake me. I would hate to miss my own-"

"You're not doing this. You're – not-" the mist cleared and a strong masculine hand was shaking him. Was dragging him out of the abyss and back into the present.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Lucivar_." The voice sounded far away and disembodied.

His gold eyes flicked open to the red haze. He shouldn't be here he should be in the abyss with his brother; with Daemon.

"_Lucivar_." The voice sounded clearer now. Still too far away.

He needed to do something. Daemon needed him to… No his bastard of a brother was not doing this. He was not just going to give up.

"Damn It Yaslana Do I have to get a queen in here?"

He turned his head slowly to the voice. Even slower remembered _where_ he was and _who_ the older male who was looking annoyed at him was. Taking a breath to calm himself and rein in some of his rage he finally said, "Payton?'

"So good for you to remember who I am. Now do you also remember you are in a healing room and your temper is distressing_ your_ brother?"

Looking over from the couch that he couldn't remember falling asleep on, he saw Daemon's face. It had been smooth with sleep before but now… his eyes were being held shut too hard. The muscles scrunched up like he was in pain. He almost rushed over to him but was stopped by a muscular arm.

"He's fine now. However you clearly are not." Peyton waited till he saw Lucivar wasn't going to say anything then hissed, "Waking on the killing field is a wonderful way to get someone killed. So tell me who is the intended target?"

"Killed?" Lucivar snorted. "I wasn't going to _kill_ anyone. I am however going to dent his head … Just as … soon…." His eyes fixed mistily on Daemon then back to Peyton. "He tried to give me something in the abyss."

In an all too knowing voice Peyton said, "Let me see."

"I don't …."

"Know how to retrieve things like that? Hmm… yes that could be a problem. Well that is if you didn't have a brother with more than a few centuries worth of knowledge in the subject."

A bored arrogant expression fell on Lucivar's face. "So are you going to tell me or just see if I can guess?" Oh how he was being too loath his brother. Mephis he could handle. Hell he had even liked him… but Peyton he was too relaxed… too calm about everything… too much like Daemon when it came to I'll tell you what I know when I fell like it sort of way.

Peyton shrugged. "Check the place where you keep things. It shouldn't be hard to find something you don't remember putting there when it should have Daemon's scent..."

"That's it. No long detailed expiation on…"

"I'm not Mephis. If you want detail you can ask him. I do however just getting to the point."

He heard it then. A growl in Peyton's voice. The wound that he had lost his brother was still to new and being compared in any way to the man… well it would be like comparing an apple to an orange. Both were fruit both delicious both having their own unique flavor. Quietly he murmured, "I didn't mean…"

"No matter. Just find the whatever it was. We'll deal with the rest later."

Feeling like he had just offended his brother and not liking it one bit; he turned his attention to finding the briefcase Daemon had given to him.

It wasn't hard once he started to search for things that had Daemon's spicy dark scent. But reaching it and actually pulling it to him… well getting his son to sit still for a whole five minutes and actually behave was much easier.

By time he was able to call it in his head pounded and he truly thought his head would crack open at any moment. Taking a breath he was surprised that it to find that he had nearly drained his jewel in attempting this.

Just look at where you put things and look for Daemon's scent. That was what Peyton had said. Damn him for not mentioning that it would be like diving into the abyss and trying to walk the webs darker than your own. Damn him to the bowels of hell for not mentioning that.

Giving his much older bother a look that would leave most bleeding he flipped open the leather flap. Only a hand full of papers laid inside. Curious to say the least. It was important or at least Daemon had thought they were. Then again he wasn't exactly sane so these may only be some bit of dribble about something Tersa could understand.

Carefully and not really sure he wanted to read whatever these were but did anyways. His blood was boiling with in a moment of reading just the first few words "Delusion of Marriage." "Petition for Death." "Birth right Revoked." "Paternity Denied."

It was no wonder his brother wanted to die. No wonder at all. His marriage was over, a request for his death had been drawn up plus his purity denied before the child was even born! He was going to take his sister over his knee for this. Web, spell or loss of sanity he didn't care. Someone was going to be on the receiving end of his temper and soon.

The papers were snatched form his hands before he could crinkle them up. "Let me see these puppy before you do something stupid."

Lucivar glared and only yielded because Peyton started to curse with more sincerity than any eyrien drill master. He would ask about that later but right now he needed to know something else, " Should I dent her head or ask our father to?"

"Neither." Peyton's voice was deathly calm and the fact that he now showed little of any emotion in his golden eyes was warning enough. "I thought Daemon was married to Witch."

"He is as far as I'm concerned."

"And Witch is the Queen of Ebon Askivi ."

Slowly Lucivar said, "True…But."

"Then why did she request that his term of being the warlord prince of Delima be over throne by The Queen. Furthermore the marriage delusion still needs for his queen to acknowledge it. And right here the request for death is for raping a unwilling witch and leaving his seed behind to a woman who he was no longer wanted by; it doesn't say anything about set woman being his queen nor Witch. And all of these things are signed by Jaenelle Angeline not by Witch, or Lady Angeline."

"Cat didn't write them or she only wrote what she was told to and the bitch didn't know…" His eyes widened not in fear but in knowing how his queen would react to this. "Mother night the bitch didn't know and when either the High Lord or Witch finds out…"

"Father has a mean temper when his children are involved and a worse one when his queen is threatened. So puppy, do you want to tell him or would you like to keep watch over your brother for a while longer?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Didn't say you were but consider this, father is looking after a very grumpy and very pregnant queen who also happens to be his daughter. On the other hand his son, his true mirror is here barely being kept alive and all too close form diving into the abyss. And he still doesn't know about this. Now I fully understand if you would like to skip the part of the family discussions that will leave someone wishing they were beyond the High Lords grasp but if you would rather…"

"Give me those. Daemon trusted me with them and I still owe him for scaring me to death." Seeing the question in Peyton's eyes he only added, "Long story and one left unsaid. Besides this only means I get to yell at him and her once he's well enough to appreciate being yelled at and told he will be in the practice circle for me till I forget all about this little matter."

"And the High Lord?"

"Will probably leash his temper enough to decide that several years worth or re-cataloging everything in the keep will keep his son sufficiently bored till he appreciates why he's being kept doing that instead of anything that might scrape even the smallest of his scares."

"Very well. But puppy the High Lord should be resting by time you get to the Keep. Don't prick his temper more then what needs be."

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to get to see how much of a prick I really am."

Under his breath and not said till he saw Lucivar spread his wings and take flight he said, "That's what I'm afraid of."


	16. Chapter 16

It was just past mid day when Lucivar landed on his father's balcony. He could have used the main entrance or came up from the lower one but this would be more noticeable. Besides the flight had calmed his temper a bit and knowing he would probably find Peyton asleep near Daemon's bed when he returned eased it a lot more.

He used crafted to open the sliding glass door till the banged to a halt. A small malicious smile formed on his face when he saw the High Lord sit up in his bed his eyes already glazed. Only one word escaped his lips, "Father."

Fighting to reign in his temper and truly wishing that his headache that the children had given him had had time to flee before his son; his pain in the ass eyrien son; had demanded attention he growled, " You're supposed to be with your brother."

"Read this." The brief case flew across the room and landed all too fast on the High lords bed. An action directly causing him to lose his grip on his temper just for a second. Just long enough to ice to coat the room and thunder to rumble out of the stone walls. Lucivar looked pleased.

Slowly the papers came out of the leather case. All too quickly the room became deathly cold and all too quite.

"He has a terrible temper when his children are involved. A worse one when his queen is threatened." He would have to have a talk with his brother soon about adding a bit more detail. Things like father will become feral when he reads this." Or "you might drain your jewels if you attempt that." More importantly, " Do not piss the High Lord off before you tell him why his temper is needed."

The bedroom door opened and her midnight voice filled the room, "Prince SaDiablo attend."

One more bit of thunder rolled before he reined in his temper enough to speak without threaten to slaughtering someone. In a deathly calm whisper he spoke, "Lady I think you should read this."

Her hooves clicked on the stone. It hadn't bothered any one to know that she hadn't called him her masked. In fact other than her healers and the High Lord no one had known she hadn't. Still her eyes pinned Lucivar as she entered, "Does my appearance bother you Prince?"

"Nope. Just trying to figure out how to bend you over my knee for this one."

She raised an eyebrow in question but let it drop as the papers were thrusted into her clawed hands. It took a little more than a flip of the papers for her to begin to growl less then that before she ordered, "You're taking me to see him."

'He's still…" it didn't matter if he said healing sleep or in the abyss Lucivar never got the chance to finish his thought. Her deep sapphire eyes pinned him. And he was lost into the dark endless chasms that laid behind them. Queens rage? Oh no, the rage of Witch was much more terrifying.

Not a breath was taken till the door slammed shut behind her and her hooves where clicking down the hall. Slowly Saetan began to speak. "She's worried and to find out that worry is not only justified but knowing what scares she'll have to try to mend."

"She's feral and she thinks she's going into a healing room…"

A hand raised to silence him.

"The healers will give her something to calm down enough to be with him. And while she handles your brother you are going to help me tear a bitch apart_ without_ killing her."

"I am?"

"Both of our tempers need an object to focus on but she's not to be killed yet."

"Of course not father. Besides I think the Sadist can come up with a punishment far worse than death."

"I know he can once he figures out his wife conceived before she meet her and had been given tonics and what not's for three month and it could have cost the child's life."

The growl returned to Lucivar's voice, "Are you sure I can't just accidently …"

"No. Witch wants her alive when she meets all of Daemon's temper."

* * *

Lucivar paced outside of the keep. His father would be down in a moment as would his cousin who had been convinced to rest. Nisha and Paynar were already in the coach devouring the food that someone had been thoughtful enough to place in there. He looked once again at the solid stone structure and winced. Was Shalalor Nehel ready to meet Witch in all her glory? Was Daemon ready to see her? Hell was it even safe to wake him yet. More doubts filled his mind as she nearly bolted from the door. Not hooves and claws that he had seen earlier but Golden blond hair and pociline white skin. Her deep sapphire eyes where the only thing left of witch. In a smooth calm voice he said, "Lady."

Her eyes narrowed, "I have no desire to be fussed over or placated Prince."

Stilled riled up and pissed off wonderful. Well at least she didn't have a single thread of midnight in her voice. "Of course I have no intention to fuss over you either. However if you so much as make my brother Growl and snarl…"

"It would be cause for celebration." Not Jaenelle's voice but Revenar who was just waking from sleep. "You know I was almost in a lovely dream before someone said I needed to go back to Terrielle. Why is that by the way?'

"Full escort." The gruffly voice fell behind him. "If I have to go as does everyone else, it falls under full escort for the queen."

"Former-" three sets of eyes fell on her. "Oh fine. But you're still not allowed to fuss."

They waited till she was in the coach for any one spoke. "She's not serious is she." Lucivar said at the same time Revnar said, "When are you going to break the web?"

"Yes she is and as soon as I speak to my son as to why he placed that web around your son. Now We're leaving."

* * *

Peyton woke form the sound sleep. Karla was nudging his arm in an almost panic almost excited way. Her voice hissed, "Get up. You lousy corpse."

"I'm not a corpse , Lady."

"You will be if you don't get up."

"And why…" he started to grumble. Would have if he hadn't felt the storm moving in; male temper circling around a queen. No not a queen several queens. All grumpy boarding pissed off. But that wasn't the reason this queen was waking him no it was what was the eye of the storm. Witch. He could feel her now. Her dark unreeling power. Her dark scent her… "Mother night."

"What ever you say or do… Protocol. Use it. Do you understand?"

"She'll rip him apart."

Now Karla smiled, "No Darling she won't. However there is a rule in court that says only family can fuss. Well they can't fuss till He does."

Peyton whimpered. A pissed off pregnant Witch; not a witch but Witch; and several grumpy males who live to pamper and who can't because her husband… " Mother night."

* * *

Cassidy met the coach outside. The sun was still up so what was the High Lord Doing awake at this hour. A quick check with Shira told her there was no change in Daemon.

Smiling in a way that said queen and this is my territory but in a way that said it politely she waited to greet her old friend.

The door bounced open and Jaenelle stood in the door way looking all to annoyed and still too pissed off to be anywhere near a healing room. In a calm polite voice Cassidy spoke, "Lady Angeline? What do I owe the privilege? We were not expecting you so soon."

"Damn it. Didn't you tell her before you left to piss off papa?"

"I thought if we were going to play snip and snarl it would be better to play on an even ground."

Jaenelle turned her attention back to Cassidy, " Somehow Prince Yaslana came across some documents that I need t discuss with my addle minded husband."

"I see. Well that would be a problem then." She noticed Jaenelle's eyebrow raise noticed the constriction of her face. Something that was close to a cat laying it's ears down ready to strike. Then continued, "The healers are very adamant that he is to remain in the healing webs for a while longer and I'm sure you of all people remember what ones temper could do to the fragile webs."

"Damn it Cassidy…"

She raised her hand, "If this is a matter you really need to speak to him about I won't stop you. However as the queen of this territory and as the one who you insisted to look after his well being I will say this: You Lady are not to go near that room till your temper is in check."

"Spending too much time with the shelties I see. But you are right. Temper has no use in a healing house and less when one in hurt as badly as d-Daemon is." She closed the distance between them then in a whisper that only Cassidy could hear said, "He won't heal till I speak to him."

Cassidy nodded. "Uncle Saetan the guest rooms should be dark enough if you would like to lay down for a bit."

And that was about the best dismissal he had ever gotten during one of these types of discussions. "Very well I'll take my nephew along with me." His eyes warned for Revenar to nod and to say nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassidy linked her arm with Jaenelle's and waited until they were out of ear shot, "Why won't Daemon heal till he speaks to you?"

"She made him sign the delusion to m-marriage. And she made him admit that he raped me and l-left his s-seed then I d-didn't want. And…" tears began to streak her cheek now.

"Jaenelle do really think once Daemon realizes that that's all a bunch of shit that he will consent to healing before the bitch is dead?" a black stare was all she got. "I don't know Daemon well, but I know Lucivar well enough to make some opinions on his brother. And would you like to hear them?" Jaenelle saw swallow and nodded.

"I think Prince Sadi will listen ling enough for you to say that the parchment he signed isn't worth the paper it is written on, from there I think you're going to have two very pissed off courts wanting something to kill."

"Two courts?"

"Mine and yours. Every one of my males respects Prince Yaslana and would gladly accept the opportunity to fight alongside of him despite if I protest it. And then there's your court minus what one or two males?'

"Oh mother night. I've been soo distracted that …"

"That you didn't look at Peyton and Ravenar. Hmm are you as distracted at the possibility of Daemon waking long enough for it to kill him?"

It had been said lightly but obviously she had something on her mind, "say what you're thinking Lady."

"Over a hundred healers are here. Between the ones that live here and the ones that you sent form Kealeer. None of them think Daemon is well enough to wake yet. Jaenelle I don't know if you have been told so I will tell you what I know. All major organs had to be rebuilt. His skin his muscles and most of the bone. All of it had to be rebuilt. Karla used what spells you shared with her the rest the older hears shared with her and the rest."

"They said he was bad but referred from telling m-me." She stopped walking trying to find a bit of resolve, "he will heal. If only enough to get through this till I have his child then I will take care of everything else."

"Remember that when you speak to him. It will make the difference Lady." Shira came out from her parlor.

"You've seen something."

"The child will make the difference between only a shell being left and him actually healing."

"My healers know?" meaning Karla and Gabrielle.

"They know."

* * *

Peyton was sitting next to Daemon looking too much like he was trying to fall asleep right then and knowing he shouldn't.

Her voice softly flooded the room although it was spoke just above a whisper, "Peyton."

"Lady?"

She smiled although it didn't quite reach her face, "I need to wake him."

"I know."

"Would you give me-"

He turned slightly so that she could see his face.

"-no I guess you won't be leaving. I bet you get along fine with Lucivar."

"Actually I get along better with Daemon."

She shook her head in response. She really didn't want to know what that meant. Her hand softly caressed his face as her eyes focused in a way only she could.

*Daemon* she called out into the abyss. She had every intention on waking him and none about having him able to feel the least bit of pain his body was surly in.

She descended to the red and tried once more * Daemon.*

She could feel him although he wasn't close yet not far. It was like he was around her. Almost like the whispers and the darkness combined. Almost…

"Daemon!" her voice called out this time as a bone searing scream as tears raced down her face onto his skin. Peyton pulled her close to his chest just as Lucivar and a few others he barely recognized poured into the room.

"What happen?" one of the males spoke a long silver hunting knife clenched in his hand

"Cat?"

Her voice broke into sobs, "H-he's not in the –a-abyss. L-Lucivar he's… He's…"

"Sweetheart let me remove the web first then see if you can reach him."

Her tear filled eyes look up at Peyton. "W-web?"

Very carefully and making sure she watched what he was doing and making sure he didn't jar his brother nor his Queen he removed the thin chain from around Daemon's neck. "Now try." He whispered.

She was terrified to try again. Terrified that she was right that Daemon was lost. More terrified not to. Slowly she descended stopping at the red. Stopping at Daemon's birthright and at the depth she was sure she could maintain and still hold their child. Softly called out *Daemon.*


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly he rose from the abyss. Slowly and painstakingly he found her. He found Witch from her beautiful ebon colored hooves to her tiny spiral horn. Found her with her belly now swelling with child. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Too many doubts and fears filled him even here. She could kill the body so easily but a death here… pain wouldn't even be a tame word for what she could do here.

Keeping a respectful distance he kneeled. Complete surrender that all he could do now. The only thing that would be acceptable.

He expected a hoof to step on his hand or a clawed hand to jerk his head back. He wasn't expecting her to sit down before him or her pull his head to her shoulder offering him comfort. A queen didn't apologies and she wasn't… no this was better.

"I-I"

"Shhh. Daemon. Don't speak."

Not prince. Not love but Daemon. A name that was never spoken here. Or hardly spoken here would be more accurate.

"But?"

"We need to talk then you need to go back to where ever it was you were to heal. Do you understand?"

He nodded and let his body nuzzle beside her. It was so hard to fear what would come when he was being cocooned in the feeling of safety. Daemon pulled back just enough to search her eyes, just enough for her to see how much he feared right now. He wasn't afraid to die but the knowledge of what could be done in the abyss and knowing what he had already lived through ; not just now but for the past 1700 years… there were things worse than death.

In a soft whisper he finally asked, "May I speak to my brother?"

There was fear there in his voice as well as sorrow. He was a warlord prince the darkest in all three realms. Hell he even was dominate over his father so he should not feel that deep reservoir of fear. Trying to ease him into a sense of calming she softly said, "And which one would you like to speak to?"

He had spoken to Lucivar. Had given him the document that would seal his fate. No Lucivar was the last one he wanted to speak to. No, he probably would be the last he spoke to or saw before the High Lord finished this. Trying hard to keep the tremble out of his voice and knowing his request would be denied he spoke, "Peyton."

"You want to see Peyton and not Lucivar?" her voice held that matter of fact tone mixed with let-me-get-this-straight kind of tone.

"Prince Yaslana gave the High lord-"

Witch took her clawed hands to either side of Daemon face. Her thumbs pressed against his lips so that he wouldn't speak. "As I said we need to talk." She let out a sigh. Looking into his eyes she could see his chalice now. It had been cracked but now… one harsh word, one movement that would trigger the slightest of memories or scrape too close to the scars… nothing of his chalice would remain. Nothing for her to piece back together and nothing but an empty shell would be left. "Daemon I want you to listen very carefully."

He wouldn't move but blinked with understanding.

"I did not write those… those _documents_." She spat out the word. It turned her stomach to think about them stirred her temper to know Daemon believed what was written. Well she knew how to fix that. Her temper would do no good but his? "Did you read anything that you signed?"

As she moved her clawed thumbs he licked his lips. "You said sign these. I did."

"But did you read them?"

"Only enough to see what they were for. My life is-"

"Stop."

"-forfeit."

"No Daemon it is not. Your life is my will and I will you to have a very long life. Longer then the High lord's."

"But?"

"The flesh was made to sign those things."

"How?" there was a slight growl in his voice. He may still be fighting feelings he shouldn't be but no one made his queen do anything she didn't want to do. No one.

Seeing the warlord prince in him return or at least beginning to, she all too causally said, "A spell or web then again it could have been whatever the bitch was putting in the –" she stopped seeing shards of ice flickering in his eyes. Then fought hard not to smile. Not that she thought about being feed poisons was fun or what had happen as a result was anything near alright but her husband was returning. Her snarly over protective husband. "-food."

"The child?"

"Safe in _our_ misty place. Right where he/she was conceived and right where I will keep him/her till it is time."

It was almost like he was just noticing that he wasn't in their misty place. Noticing that he was somewhere he really didn't know. "Where are we?"

"In the abyss. No Darker then the red and you will ascend to no lighter than this."

He needed to move. If what she was saying here was true and what he had just lived through was true… how? No he wouldn't ask not yet but he would growl about something else. Something that was with in his right regardless if he served her or not. "You shouldn't be here lady. In fact you shouldn't be –"

Well it wasn't the snarl she wanted nor the bossy over protective husband but the deceitfully calm voice did give her a bit of comfort that she could fix this. "The High lord is helping. Furthermore Prince this wouldn't be more then what I usually do during my moontimes."

Her voice was pouty but the fact that she now called him prince sent every fear he was beginning to let go slamming back into his head. Choking on the words he said, "My apologies Lady."

She heard the hurt in his voice but couldn't hold this link much longer neither could the high Lord who had helped her with the spell to start with. In a calm soothing tone or one she hoped was calm and soothing she whispered, " Rest Daemon. Stay where you feel save and heal. We'll talk more later."

It was all she could say before she found herself back in the healing room nestled in Payton's arms with Lucivar glaring at her with anxious eyes.

In a tart sleepy voice she managed to say, "I think he'll listen."

Lucivar snorted. Daemon and listing was about as good as saying Daemonar would stay out of trouble but if that was what she wanted to believe then he wouldn't be the one to tell her otherwise. Besides it would also mean his snarly and very deadly brother would be returning …

- Soon.


	19. Chapter 19

The moment Witch disappeared from the darkness Daemon fell into the abyss. It wasn't like falling into the web Tersa had made nor that same pull of falling into another kind of web. Nor was it a controlled dive, this was a free fall sending him crashing through the webs. Only he should have started at the Red. He had been held there by Witch so he knew that was where he should have fallen from. Yet he somehow didn't. He was crashing through the white in a blink of the eye then through the others before he had time to catch where he was at. Really he hadn't had time to realize anything till he crashed through the Opal. Then and only then he tried to control his decent.

When he reached the Red – his birth right – he had slowed to a lazy decent. Curiosity kept him going since it was now he began to feel a pull he hadn't before. More than that he had now the single minded intent to feel the black. He was craving that dark power and needed to feel it cocooning him.

Whatever it was that was calling him to descend could wait he wanted to feel his full strength if only for a moment.

As he reached the Black Daemon looked around. He should be standing on a large web of immerse power. His black strength. He should be looking at the tethers fastened somewhere into the abyss along dark jagged walls. Instead he was standing on what appeared to be a large scale. Looking closer he saw not just one scale but many the size of his fist all interlocking together to form this large – Whatever it was – that he was standing on.

"What the Hell?" his voice sounded mute and hollow against the abyss.

"My Queen whishess to sspeak to you."

Daemon froze with his heart in his throat. He knew that voice. Not well but he did know it. "Lorn?'

* * *

Something moved in the darkness. As his eyes focused he saw it was a pair of massive wings to both of his sides. They were unfurling and getting ready to begin to pump. Falling to his knees and hoping for something to hold one to and pleading with himself that this was a dream. Hoping it was in fact a rather disturbing dream. The wings began to pump in rhythm to his now frantic heart beat.

Caught in the trance of the wings he found them soothing and calming. Soothing he hadn't expected.

"What do you ssee Prince?" Not Lorn's voice but Draca's

Inching his way over the wings he looked more closely at them as they now seemed to flutter. They appeared as smooth as velvet yet still the same as his brother's wings. Looking past them he saw the unmarred landscape of endless trees reaching to the ocean. Mountain tops sparkling with white glistening snow. Crystal clear lake and the ocean breaking on the sandy beach. Not understanding he asked in more of a question, "Kealeer?"

"Yess and no Prince. This wass mine when I ruled. Both the shadow realm and the Other."

"Draca I don't understand." It was true he didn't. Way would she be showing him this? What would it matter?

"Every Witch born has known what you ssee now."

"It's what they strive to protect?" it made sense in some sort of way. Or at least he thought it made sense.

They swooped down to a clearing without another word. It was Draca who broke the silence. "Have you ever wondered why you were born to be Witch's Lover, Prince?"

Daemon Answered as he slid down from Draca's back now taking in the glory of her true size."No. I just knew I was."

"My Daughters all assked for a male who could make them motherss . One that would sstay after they sshowed their true form."

"Does Jaenelle what me to stay?"

With a loud huff and a bit of smoke coming from her nostrils Daemon's chalice appeared as did the brief image of him laying in an unknown room Jaenelle pleading with him to be alright. Crying for him to come back to his body.

Well that certainly answered his question. It also said something else… he was an idiot for doubting her. Choosing not to be an ass he choose a different battle ground. "Why are you showing me this, Lady." He paused realizing there was a bit of a snarl in his voice and not wanting to disrespect the large dragon with teeth bigger than his head he added, "I mean no disrespect I only wish to understand."

With a bit of molting hot fire coming from her mouth the ground seemed to melt away. What was left was a pool of lava that turned into a thick sheet of crystal as it hardened. "You need to heal… only I Have the power to do so when I choosse."

Daemon looked blankly at the pool watched as his life and that of all of the three realms unfolded before him. It was like he was watching a play only faster; much fast. In a blink of an eye the world changed decades past. Witch was born and then died. The taint over Terrielle started like a black cloud over one small town then soon covered the entire land. Still he stood watching.

The images stopped at the time he was in Chalot. The first time he meet Jaenelle the twelve year old child. The first time he meet his queen. His one day wife.

"Draca?"

He felt the calming web wrap around him. Then a layer of soothing webs. Then something he didn't know what it was but he trusted the dragon – even if this was some sort of disturbing dreamscape. His eyes closed only for a moment and for the first time in so many years he felt safe. Completely safe. There was no need for his temper. No need to fight. He was calm and becoming oh so tired.

Without thinking he came around to lay between her front talons. His head rested on one of her long black claws. He was asleep long before her head rested just above him offing him warmth and protection.

She would need for his chalice to stay there as she put back what had been lost to her daughter. But he would be whole soon; at least his mind would be. His body… well that would be another matter. One she would deal with soon enough. After all she was much too old to be casing after the child or children that were about to be born.


	20. Chapter 20

Daemon's breathing had changed in the moments after Jaenelle had come back from the abyss. It was enough for her to turn her attention away from her brother and Payton and look once more at her husband in a way only she could.

_What had she done? She thought she could talk to him and tell him… she thought he would listen … she thought… it didn't matter what she thought. Nothing mattered now. Daemon was gone._

Tears streaked down Jaenelle's face. She had tried … and failed. There was nothing left of Daemon now. She had felt him dive into the abyss. Felt him go deeper than his own strength. And felt him disappear into the darkness. No the only thing that was left now was his body – an empty shell – and it was her fault.

She knew the moment that she conceived. She should have told him. She shouldn't have waited. It wouldn't have taken much only "Daemon, I'm with child." Four words. That would have been it. Her family would have surrounded her. As would her former first circle and that witch… that … that piece of evil wouldn't have gotten near her. Daemon wouldn't have been hurt…

The tears wouldn't stop now. She wasn't even sure if she wanted them too.

Lucivar slowly glided up behind her despite Payton still holding her. "Cat?"

She turned slowly just realizing someone was holding her and patting her shaggy hair down. In a horse whisper one filled with pain and despair she said, "He's gone."

The powerful scent of rage filled the room. Dark unrelenting rage.

"He's gone and it's my fault."

Payton pulled her closer, then in a strong voice he forced himself to speak, "Prince, this is still a healing house."

No words were spoken beyond that. Lucivar passed threw the second story wall and disappeared into the sky. His pain was too raw for words and as an eyrien he only knew how to handle that pain by inflicting it onto someone else.

Jaenelle sniffled, "Someone sh-should go after him."

Payton looked out the window. And shook his head, "Sweetheart, Let him have this time."

He sighed looking at his brother's body. He had only just found his brother he didn't want to let go not yet. "Lady why don't you go sit with the others for a bit. Perhaps your senses are still a bit tangled."

She pulled back enough to look into his grief filled eyes. He wasn't rejecting her but he didn't want her there either.

* * *

Jaenelle sniffled as she left the room. Lucivar was beyond pissed and would do something so incredibly stupid and male he would get hurt… this to would be her fault. She pushed the thought aside as she took a step into Shira's parlor. Her eyes locked with Gabrielle. Her bottom lip began to tremble as the pain and grief rolled off her. No words were needed. Not now.

* * *

It was some hours later when Gray gently raped on the parlor's door. None of the males – neither those who came from Kealeer nor those who were from Terrielle – had wanted to get anywhere near that room. Not with weepy, teary eyes females and most of them being Queens and a few even being black widows. And all with hair tempers. Oh no any sane man would stand clear of that room.

Clearing is throat and not taking a single step past the door frame Gray spoke as softly as he could, "Lady?"

Jaenelle looked up as did most of the queens in the room. It was Witch's blood shot eyes that locked with the male who disturbed her. Still in her midnight voice she spoke, "What is it Prince?"

Slowly he continued, "Prince Yaslana has returned."

Hope filled her. "In one piece?" she could only hope.

He ignored the question. There was no need to distress her any more then she already was. And there defiantly was no need to tell her that he look as he just fought several scores of the hated race of Jhinka –Which he had – oh no there was no need to tell her that. "The Prince has asked for me to relay to you that all those who belong to Kaeleer are to go to the Keep." _Lucivar's actual words had been said in deadly clarity, "Tell her that she and the rest of the queens and First circle males are to report to the Keep… Now."_ there was nothing that would have him repeating those words. Nor that tone to any Queen especially one that was so clearly lost in grief and pain.

"All?" her lip began to tremble again. Daemon, his empty shell of a body wouldn't survive being moved. Not now. Her only link to him. Softly she whispered, "Daemon…"

"We'll see that he is moved with care." As Gray spoke he knelt down before her. There was only one other Queen he would kneel down before and this one needed to know she had at least one male that she could trust.

She couldn't form words any longer. Daemon was already lost to her. She knew Lucivar knew it and felt it. She only could wonder now what the High Lord; The Dark Priest hadn't reacted to the news yet. Then again maybe he had she just didn't know it.

* * *

Daemon was laid in the Consorts room. His breathing was jagged at best. Several of his flesh wounds had reopened to reveal rot and oozing puss. His body was letting go and without his Self to be sung back to it and give it strength the healers knew there was no hope. Daemon was dying and nothing not even a faint whisper in the darkness would remain.

* * *

Both first circles piled into the large receiving room that had been opened for them. Saetan stood off in one corner lost in his own dark thoughts. Shards of ice crystallized around him.

Lucivar stood at the other side of the room staring out of the large window. His dark shoulder length hair had started coming loose from the leather strap that usually held it in place. While his wings kept going from being tightly pressed to his sides to unfurling just enough to look as he were about to take flight. All the while burning rage poured off him in deadly waves.

After sometime sitting in the deathly silence Jaenelle brought herself to speak. Calmly she directed her question to her brother- or rather her first escort. "Why are we here, Prince?"

To call him anything else at the moment just seemed wrong. She just hoped her voice didn't sound snappy or otherwise disrespectful.

He turned slightly and opened his mouth to speak then shut it in an effort to leash at least some of his temper. Then he began again still he couldn't hide the growl from his voice. "Lorn said bring you." He paused once again turning away from her then he mumbled, "Anything else I suggest you ask him."


	21. Chapter 21

It felt like days that he had been in this dreamscape still he didn't want to leave. For being 1700 years old he was having fun climbing all over Draca – even if he _knew_ she was in fact very much awake in the Keep and very much in human form. Still it was exciting lying between her wings that rested at a point on her back. And it was fun sliding down her spine to the tip of her tail. This was something that had been an accident the first time but since the large dragon hadn't minded and in fact encouraged him to find things to fascinate him for the moment – it had turned into a game.

Abruptly Draca spoke," You need to wake now."

He almost wined playfully but her tone warned not to. Choosing a different battle ground he asked, "Will I be coming back here?"

She gave a snort with it a huff of hot air flowed from her nostrils. "Yess. You will come back here. My work iss not yet complete."

"So why must I wake?"

"The children worry."

The children? Did that mean Jaenelle's first circle or the child/children that she was carrying? Best not to ask that question. "How long must I wake?"

Her large dark eyes held remorse and a hint of grief. "It will be painful."

He winced. He had hoped she would say something a little more comforting like "your body is healing." Or "you will be numb." Something.

Choosing his battle ground carefully he asked, " Will you show me how to wake?"

Her tail coiled around him in an almost comforting hug, " Follow the tether."

He blew out a bit of air, "Do I come back the same way?"

Another snort this time with a bit of annoyed amusement, "Yess."

* * *

He felt the pain and himself slamming into his inner web at the same time. His body felt like it was on fire at the same time his gut had a knife wrenching pain all its own. And he wasn't even trying to get his mind working well enough to identify the pain that throbbed between his legs. Oh no the fact that his lung burned with every breath and that he couldn't scream out from the pain since his throat seemed to have lava being poured down it, was more than he could bare.

Forcing himself to remain calm he opened his eyes the best he could. He was alone. Damn everyone to the bowels or Hell. What kind of healer would leave a man alone in his condition? Well he intended to take that up with someone just as soon as he _could_ take that up with some one.

It was then the door that led to Jaenelle's sitting room opened and a dark haired woman entered. She was blurry and his eyes couldn't quite focus on her but she _was_ in the room and all too quickly coming up to him.

* * *

*Ranon*

He felt the frantic call coming from his beloved Shira. The fact she was frantic had him a breath away from the killing edge. *Shira what's wrong?* she was looking after Daemon so there shouldn't be anything wrong to panic her. Then again…

*Get Prince Yaslana and … and the Queen.* she paused for a moment then snapped * And the damn healers.*

*Shira?*

*Damn it Prince move your ass.*

The thread closed and he hissed knowing if he pressed too hard he would be dead. "Prince Yaslana you need to get to …" damn it he didn't know where to send … yes he did … "Prince Sadi's room."

Lucivar snapped to attention, "Just me?"

"No you, the Queen and _all_ the Healers that are here."

Gabrielle and Karla exchanged a puzzled yet all to knowing look. With Karla's nod Gabrielle darted from the room taking the quickest route to Daemon's room. Which for her was air walking a flight of stairs only she could see right up to his balcony and through the glass door.

Lucivar grabbed Karla by her middle before she could protest or snarl she was air bound and had her lunged into the room as well.

Jaenelle paused just before she bolted from the sitting room, "Prince Chaosti It would be helpful to have Lady Marian and possibly either Silvia or Tersa here." She hoped they could be some kind of restraint on both the High Lord and Lucivar. Mother night how she hoped.

Chaosti took the moment to see that the High Lord has snuck out during the commotion. A wicked grin formed on his face, "Of course Cousin."

Cousin not Lady told he was willing to forgive her it also meant something else… he was planning on fussing.

Hiding a grin that seemed out of place Jaenelle bolted from the room in a more of a waddle then a run but it didn't matter. No the only thing that mattered was getting to Daemon… and quickly.

* * *

Gabrielle stopped short as she entered the room. Both Lucivar and Karla were right behind her only by a breath. She nearly gasped in surprise as she saw Shira trying to calm Daemon and wrap several layers or spells around him at the same time as trying to remain calm herself.

All too quickly she glided over to the bed. In one step she had called in her overhauls and a long white apron she used for healing. It had enough pockets to hold any flask or tools that she might need as well as gave her the freedom to move around with out needing to hike up her court dress or ruin anything else she might have on.

With a hiss she snapped, "When did he wake?" how did he wake? Is what she would love to know but right now getting him calm and tucked into a sleep web that she could control took priority.

It was then Karla was none too gently guided into the room. Lucivar right behind her and fighting hard to step away from the killing edge.

Shira looked up though her eyes were clearly unfocused on anything other than the male who was in despite need of healing and then an even more subtle smack upside the head for needing this much healing to start with. "Only a moment ago."

Karla limped over and softly brought her hand down around Daemon's jaw. He was calm – or as calm as one could be when faced with unbearable pain - and his eyes were just barely flickering open in an attempt to stay awake. She didn't look behind her to see what Lucivar – The prick – was doing. Oh no she just gave an order knowing he would obey because it would be Daemon who paid the price if he didn't. "Prince Yaslana, Start a warm bath for him."

In a more sisterly tone she whispered, "You must love getting everyone all riled up."

* * *

It wasn't until Daemon was up to his chin in warm mentholated water that Jaenelle had gotten to the room. Although she could have gotten there faster if she hadn't been worried if she would be wanted in that room or not.

Softly she tapped on the door just as she heard Daemon gasping out what he was trying – had been trying – to say. " Jae… ne… lle…" it took him three short jagged breaths to say it.

All too quickly she bounced into the room and was kneeling down by the large tub that could accommodate even Lucivar's wing span if it needed. Babbling as joy filled tears raced down her cheek she spoke, "I'm here. Right here Daemon."

It would cost him to speak what he needed but he would. It wasn't entirely her fault he knew this but damn it she should have told him the very second she knew about the possibility of a child and then he would have meet with the bitch and probably would have killed her just because his wife was with child and she was taking time away from his fussing. Taking as deep of a breath as he could and feeling the bones in his chest move in and out of place as he did he tried to speak, " St..ay… d…nt… le…ve. W… out …es…co…rt."

He was fussing… well not exactly but it was a clear indication that he had forgiven her – or was trying too. She wiped her tears and spoke again in more of a ramble, 'I will. I'll be right here." Then something else came to mind , ' Where did you go?" She was Witch so she should have been able to find him… the fact that she couldn't still bothered her.

Daemon shook his head either not understanding or not being able to answer. For a moment his eyes closed then after some time he tried to speak once again, "pr…k"

That one partial word warmed his heart in helped him step away from his rage. "I'm here Bastard."

Licking his lip and finding a bit of flesh that was dry and cracking Daemon winced. "Re…po..rt… bi..t..ch… be..fo… ki..ll."

Lucivar winced, he under stood what his brother wanted… "You want to know about the bitch?"

His head nodded softly. It was the best he could do right now. Sleep was calling him and he wanted to be back in his warm safe grove with the big powerful dragon. He wanted to be where he still had his long black tinted nails and all his flesh. He wanted – needed- to be where he was whole. This place just hurt too much for him to stay awake much longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Daemon's head rolled to the side and once again he was gone. Jaenelle wanted to scream but she somehow managed to hold herself together. If Daemon had come back one surely he could do it again… it was just a puzzle that she would have to figure out… just some little spell or web or … or… she would figure it out.

* * *

Daemon returned to his glade… mother night how he hurt. In a few moments his mind would forget about the pain that his body was is but right now…

…. Right now he could fell every torn muscle, every bruise, every broken bone… Mother night he hurt.

Calming himself he looked around the glade. A huge Dragon should be right here between the two rows of bushes and just in front of the river of lava. She should be right here.

Puzzled he called out, "Draca?"

No answer just the rustling of leaves caused by the wind. Wind that he didn't remember before.

Worried he scanned the sky of this dreamscape. Dark clouds were forming and he could almost feel the storm coming… Almost.

Frustrated he muttered to himself, "Wonderful. Just wonderful. I couldn't find a dreamscape that didn't have storms." At least the survival skills that Lucivar made him learn would come in handy. Not that he would ever admit to his brother anything that could used to utter the words, "Told you so."

* * *

Minutes later he had a small lean-to build. Oh it wouldn't hold if a bad storm would happen to come but it would well enough if it was just a heavy rain… or so he hoped.

Just as he settled himself inside Draca in her true form returned. Almost like she was grinning she asked, "Found ssomething elsse to amusse yoursself , I ssee."

Daemon shrugged, "It felt like rain."

"It doess not 'rain' in the abyssss."

Yeah he didn't think so either but he was not going to argue with her… not when she could very easily turn him away. "Draca, could you tell me what you are doing with the lava?"

"Your chalice iss weak. I will make it sstrong again."

Well that made sense. Well no it didn't but he was not going to press her on the matter.

* * *

Daemon wasn't sure how much time had passed while he watched Draca work. Watched silently as his chalice look closer to whole. Oh there were still cracks and fractures but it was whole.

Blocks of golden stones appeared from out of new where then so did a large metal pot. Puzzled Daemon asked, "Draca may I ask what that is for."

With a puff of smoke flaring from her nostrils she answered, "To make the crackss whole once more."

"Ah…. I see." Meaning he really didn't see at all.

A circle of witch fire started to burn under the metal pot. After a few moments the golden stones melted into liquid.

Using craft Draca set a thin bead of gold into the fractures and waited.

* * *

Daemon felt the change within himself. Memories that he had been running from for more years than not swelled in his mind. Him sitting on his father's lap as a small child. Tersa trying to explain something to him… A bit of craft maybe… Him and Lucivar fighting perhaps for the first time… Both of them being giving that look that said all too well that they were in trouble…

More memories… years later… the first time he destroyed an entire court. The blood pouring down walls with broken bones scattered about… The first time Lucivar and he tangled … both wearing the red and both skilled in one way or another…

His chalice was glowing now. Beads of gold filled nearly every crake.

200 years ago Tersa saying, "She's coming." And the years searching after.

Every memory of every moment of pain… every moment of terror that he dished out after… spells that he hadn't thought about in oh so long… death webs and ones that made people remember why they called him the Sadist.

The year he found Jaenelle and what it cost to save her… Visiting Lucivar that last night in Pruul.

A shell of crystal now over lapped the chalice. Black and gray swilling mist filled the space between the layers.

Everything he had done or hadn't done while in the twisted kingdom filled his mind… Memories that shouldn't be there now filled the blanks.

The ring that Jaenelle had gave him while in the twisted kingdom circled the stem of the chalice. Only now something that looked like Old tongue was etched on the band. The words glowed with a bright light.

Every doubt he ever had … ever could have disappeared….

Knowledge of what had happen while held captive was there at his finger tips… Knowledge that he would need later in order to deal with the bitch.

He was a Warlord Prince… The most deadly … The most cruel in the history of blood… He was born to be the Witch and no other… He was born to rule Hell when the time came… The knowledge of what he needed to know was there… The knowledge of spells, webs and other craft that he didn't remember learning was there…

He was whole… there were no more blanks… no more scars that needed protection… Oh the memories were still there but they no longer made him weak…

He was the Sadist.


	23. Chapter 23

Nearly a week later Daemon looked closer to being fully healed. His fingernails had grown out enough to cover to the tips of his fingers although they were still soft and nearly translucent they were there. That combined with him breathing better and his skin no longer looking frail and all too thin was enough for celebration. Jaenelle only wished he would wake up. Only wished that she knew how he was healing this quickly.

Over the past day or so he had become restless in his sleep and at times letting out soft snarls or moans. Nothing that would suggest he was in pain but that he might be dreaming. _Dreaming_ what a wonderful thought. Not Daemon being held down in healing webs or needing those webs sung to. Not him needing constant care so that he could take a simple breath. Just simply dreaming. She just hoped whatever he was dreaming of… whatever dreamscape he was walking … wasn't distressing

A soft tap on the door brought her out of her thoughts. The fact that the tap seemed almost hesitant had her waddling over to the door. Her furry little 'brothers' would snarl if she dared open the door using craft, and her bigger more snarly brothers and new found cousin would have her plopped in a fountain or shower if she didn't at least ask who was at the damn door before she dared open it. Not that anyone besides family or healers could get to her suite of rooms or Daemon's for that matter. And forget about anyone getting past either of the over protective warlord princes who happen to be rather large Arcerian cats who just so happen not to be sight shielding and were either sprawled out at the top or bottom of the steps that would lead to the Queens residents. That would be of course after getting past the rest of the former first circle and those who they trusted enough to ask for extra help in guarding the Keep.

With a sigh she played the game that she … the helpless and pregnant queen… was told she had to play, "Who is it?" she tried to sound polite still she sounded a bit snarly.

"Narish. I…I… um may I speak to you for a moment?"

Narish? And how did she get up here? Lucivar's rules Damon's healers and family only. So how? Her eyes held that playful kitten ready to pounce on a hoppy bug kind of sparkle as she open the door to the young witch. "Please come in."

Narish glided past her. Her wings held in confidence or perhaps defiance. Too quickly she turned, "Lady I would like to offer my abilities where ever you need them. Prince Sadi was kind to me once I would like to return the favor."

Jaenelle chose not to speak till she was seated on the couch. Softly she patted the seat next to her. "First things first…" she paused to lick her lips. Eyrien yes more than that she was trouble but the good kind. "How did you get up here without … well without causing the males to get all riled up?"

With a shrug and smiling oh so sweetly Narish replied the only way she knew how. "Well Prince Yaslana said only family. Well when the big furry kitty tried to forbid me from um coming here I asked if the Prince meant your family or Prince Sadi's." settling in smugly on the couch she continued, "Since he didn't seem to know and asked why I had brought it up. I simply told him I do consider Prince Sadi an honorary uncle since he did safe my life. And did entrust his honorary nephew into my care."

Her silvery velvet laugh echoed in the room, "Oh Lucivar will just love that. I can't wait till Daemon explains it to him."

"Does that mean I can stay?"

"Darling where did you think you were going to go? Devonar is only staying because you're here and it hasn't gone unnoticed that despite having his own room he stays in yours. Besides I'm not in the habit of questioning Daemon's spells and if he did place Devonar in your care he had a reason and I would love to know what it was. But for now…" Jaenelle shrugged "what services did you have in mind other than annoying the males of the family until Daemon wakes up?"

Biting the corner of her lower lip showing just a bit of her jaggedly sharp teeth Narish softly and hesitantly spoke, "I'm good at grooming males. Tinting nails. Combing hair. Simple things. I mean if you would like help with that or I can go to shops for you until your able. If not …" it pained her, she was a half bread and what she was mixed with was a hated race, "I'm sure I can do something that would keep me out of sight."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do. For now why don't you tell me what you know about Daemon's little spell and how he saved your life."

* * *

Nearly an hour later Witch was sure of two things one Devonar had probably seen this poor girl before his birthright ceremony and second Daemon really did have a soft spot for children. Just as she was going to ask her new friend if she would like to join her for something to eat Lucivar came in with a try of small sandwiches and a canter of herbal tea. His narrowed eyes told her enough. Sweetly Jaenelle said, "Oh I was just about to ask for something to be brought up."

His eyes narrowed into tiny slits. The girl couldn't help but to prick his temper and damn her for sitting next to his queen. Still the fact that Jaenelle hadn't evicted her forced him to swallow any remark he would have said. In a deceitfully calm tone he said, "I thought only family was allowed in this wing."

"Mmm. Well she is family, Lucivar."

Taking that as an invitation to snarl he did, "And exactly how is she family?"

Slowly getting to her feet and ever so carefully waddling over to the door that would take her back to Daemon's side, Jaenelle ever so softly spoke, "Who am I to argue over who Daemon says can call him uncle." With that she slipped out of the room leaving Lucivar bristling and Narish trying not to do anything to draw his attention to her.

* * *

The next morning Narish found the confidents she needed to ask Lucivar for help in moving Daemon enough for her to start tinting his nails but also move him in a way where Jaenelle could curl up behind him and rest or sit and rub lotions on his now smooth skin. The only reason he did help was because Jaenelle would get something she wanted. And what she wanted was to touch every bit of Daemon to make sure that it was healing and not just some illusion.

Narish carefully sat near Daemon's middle his hand laying limply in hers. The brushes lightly touching his nails. Black tint being left behind. It would need redone as his nails grew out but right now it was enough to begin rebuilding his life.

Daemon moved his hand lazily. He could feel someone holding it. Could feel the feather light touches that were cold and wet. Still couldn't bring his eyes to open or his body to respond enough to know what was truly going on around him.

After his hand jerked the second time Narish let go and sighed. Devonar was sitting on the floor cleaning a small hunting knife. In a soft tone she asked her friend and companion, "Will you ask Jaenelle to come here?"

He didn't say anything just simply got up and slipped out of the room. As he did she couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever be the eyrien that he was meant to be and feel the wind under his wings. Even now after the strap that kept him bound had been removed he hadn't tried his wings or gave any sign that he knew how to move them.

His hand felt numb with sleep but the fact he couldn't get his eyes to open was just annoying. Besides that he had some unknown person sitting all too close to him. Almost childlike his loose fist rubbed lazily at his eyes.

The weight of the bed shifted from behind him. At the same moment he could s smell her … feel her dark presences. Witch was behind him. He suspected she was in all her dark glory but for some reason she didn't have that feral scent that would say that she was annoyed. Oh no it had a more motherly quality. Giving up on his eyes that had decided they didn't want to wake just yet he tried his voice. It came out as a rough whisper. But came out just the same, "Sweetheart?"

Jaenelle froze. Her heart slammed into her chest. He was awake. Well his eyes were still closed but he was a wake. Scare her to death she should ring his beautiful neck. Not now but later she would. No right now she sat quietly and patted down his hair that was disheveled with sleep. Leaning over and seeing the dried tears that were preventing him from opening those gorgeous gold eyes she pointed to the bowl of cold water that held a wash cloth that they had been using to wipe his face.

He felt the cold water and nearly flinched. A breath later his eyes were open and locked with a beautiful set of sapphire eyes.


End file.
